


Late Nights/Early Mornings

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Ginny wasn’t just his pitcher, just his teammate, or just his legacy, she was his friend—his best friend. And she wasn’t just that either.





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the thing: Mike’s relationship with Ginny Baker evolved into something more than cementing his legacy.

When he agreed to mentor her, Mike never thought they’d develop such a profound and intimate connection. Or that he’d come to rely on her support and friendship in ways he’d never imagine.

Because Ginny wasn’t just his pitcher, just his teammate, or just his legacy, she was his friend—his best friend. And she wasn’t _just_ that either.

Ginny Baker was amazing and he was in awe of her ( _and definitely in love with her, but he hadn’t come to that conclusion…yet_ ). He meant it when he said screw the little girls, but damn, he understood why they looked up to her. Mike had thirteen years on Ginny and sixteen in the league and _he_ looked up to her— **she** inspired him.

Hell, not only was he the captain of the Padres, he was the captain of Ginsanity with how he’s been carrying on.

“Mike, you still there,” Ginny mumbled.

“Yeah, still here,” he answered.

Every since that first night he called her, Mike and Ginny spoke to one another late at night ever since. At first, they’d call 2-3 times a week, and then 3-4 before it became a nightly thing.

Every night, before bed, Ginny and Mike talked.

He told her about Rachel.

She told him about Trevor.

She explained that, although she was grateful to make it to the major leagues, the road there was incredibly lonely.

He explained that, sometimes, it’s even lonelier when you get there.

They spoke about past crushes and future plans; their favorite foods and guilty pleasures; childhood fears and favorite memories.

They composed their bucket lists together, which began to overlap once they explained their choices to each other. They agreed to accomplish some of the ideas together.

“ _Tell me about your first kiss_ …” Ginny remarked.

“ _Tell me about your first time_ …” Mike sat back in anticipation.

“ _What was your first memory of baseball_....”

“ _What’s the greatest moment of your career, so far_...”

“ _What was your dad like,”_ Mike asked.

A bittersweet smile spread across Ginny’s face. “ _Intense and…all encompassing_.”

“ _Tell me more_ …”

Here’s the thing: when you’re thirsty, your body knows it needs water—on a subconscious level, you know you need water, but sometimes, you grab pop instead and you’re still thirsty. And, when you finally drink that cold, crisp water, you’re refreshed.

Phones calls with Ginny were his pop; her presence was his water.

They start having movie night.

It all began when Ginny revealed that she’d never seen _Major League_ , which Mike quipped, “Let me guess: you’re more of the _Bull Durham_ type?”

“ _Bull Durham_?”

“You haven’t seen Bull Durham?” Mike was appalled. “ _A League of Their Own_?”

“Nope,” Ginny popped the ‘ _p_ ’ as answered Mike’s question.

“Please tell me that you’ve seen _the Sandlot_ —lie to me if you have to.”

Ginny hesitated, “Uh… _yes_.”

“Oh my God, Baker,” Mike said in disbelief. “We’ve got to fix this now—you’re coming over my place tonight and we’re having movie night.”

Ginny laughed. “Mike, it’s one o’clock in the morning,” she reminded.

“And water is wet.” His tone left no room for argument.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny sat on the couch as Mike handed her a beer, and then sat down next to her.

“You haven’t seen _Major League,”_ he scoffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I told you, my dad was intense—there are a lot of movies I haven’t seen.”

“ **Clearly**.” Mike grinned as he sipped his beer.

“My parents hadn’t even met yet,” Ginny pointed out. “You were a full grown boy when this movie came out, Old Man.”

“Excuses, excuse…”

They grinned at each other as Mike began the movie.

And movie night just becomes spending time together.

Ginny checked her watch and got up to leave.

“Stay here,” Mike offered. “Take my bed. The couch is nice to sit on, but it’s hell on the back.”

“No, I can’t put you out of your bed,” Ginny turned down his offer.

Mike shook his head. “You aren’t, it’s not a problem.”

“Gramps, since when is your bad back not a problem?”

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine, we can share the bed.” Before Ginny could argue, he continued. “You’re coming back in a few hours, might as well stay. We’re adults and don’t worry, I’m not going to try anything.”

He would've offered his spare bedrooms rooms, but one was an office and the other hadn't been furnished.

“I didn’t think you would,” Ginny said softly.

“Well, there you have it.” Mike waved his hand for Ginny to follow him to his bedroom. “Come on, Rook, I don’t bite, but I am a cuddler.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.

Despite her earlier reluctance, she regularly shared a bed with Mike after that.

Here’s the thing: Mike’s a romantic at heart and craved monogamy and domesticity. He loved Rachel, but has speculated on occasion that it wasn’t right for them to get married—for him to get married in the prime of his career. He’s made it an effort to be honest with himself about the disintegration of his marriage: baseball was his wife and Rachel was his mistress.

He has one more season left—two, if he’s lucky. If Ginny’s still single when that day comes, he’s asking her out. It feels wrong to hope that she unattached by then, but Ginny has the no dating fellow ballplayers rule and he can’t walk away from this marriage until he has seen it through fully.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Ginny whispered.

Mike squeezed her hip.

Ginny scooted closer to Mike.

“Now that she’s stopped snoring I can finally get to sleep.” He crossed his fingers and looked at the ceiling, and then mumbled, ' _Thank you, God_.’

Ginny rolled her eyes as she laughed into the pillow. “I do not snore.”

“Sure, whatever you say, lil jackhammer.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she declared.

“You love it.” Mike turned his head on the pillow and looked at Ginny.

Gently, he pressed his thumb against her lips. “You wish.”

“I know,” he stated, arrogantly.

Ginny rested her head on shoulder as her left hand moved across his torso. She then trailed her index finger up Mike’s stomach and chest before she gently tugged at his beard. Mike smiled. He loved it when Ginny played with his facial hair. She then thumbed the soft skin under his eye before she palmed his face.

Slowly, she moved her face so she was eye level with Mike and they could feel each other breath. “You’re right.”

She kissed him.

Automatically, Mike’s mouth responded to her kisses as he then flipped on his side for a better angle. Ginny gripped his head tightly as she pulled him closer and threw a leg over his hip. _Fuck_. Involuntarily, Mike grabbed her thigh and squeezed.

He then forced her mouth open even wider and deepened their kiss as he got Ginny onto her back. She broke away and alternated between kissing, sucking, and biting on his neck and lips.

“ ** _Fuck,_** you’re good at that,” he gasped.

Ginny opened her legs for Mike to get between them, and then promptly resumed kissing him on the mouth.

_Doesn’t she have a rule against this?_

Just Mike was about to speak, Ginny tried to pull his shirt over his head. Unthinking, Mike helped her take it off.

“Wait, wait, wait…Ginny…”

The pitcher tried to pull his shorts and underwear down at the same time, but Mike stopped her.

Ginny looked at him in annoyance and sexual frustration.

“Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?” (What he meant to ask was: don’t you have a rule against this?)

She exhaled. “No.” Mike’s stomach dropped. “That’s why **I’m** taking off _your_ clothes and **_trying to fuck you_**.”

“All you had to do was ask,” he quipped as let Ginny pull down his briefs and shorts. He kicked off the garments and turned his focus back at her.

Ginny licked her lips as she looked at his cock. “Didn’t think I needed to,” she said, referring to the fact that she initiated the situation.

“Take off your bra and shirt,” he ordered. Ginny quickly off both items and sat them beside her. “Now lie on your back.”

Slowly, Ginny moved slid down the bed until she was on her back again. She attempted to remove her shorts and underwear, but Mike stopped her.

“No,” he refused. “Not yet.”

Mike sucked and nibbled on her breast before he turned his attention to her neck, and then to her mouth. He moved his hand down her abdomen, and then slid a hand into her panties.

“ _Oh God_ ,” she whimpered. “ **Mike** …”

Mike hovered over Ginny and stroked her pussy as she rocked her hips against his hand.

"You like that,” he whispered against her ear.

“Mmmm hmmm.” She nodded affirmative, as a firm hand grabbed his bicep.

Ginny groaned in displeasure when Mike removed his hand, so he could take off the rest of her clothing. Instead of his hand, he continued with his mouth.

In pleasure, Ginny threw her head back against the pillow. “Fuuuuck, Mike…oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Mike added his fingers and the rest of Ginny’s speech was unintelligible nonsense. After she came, she felt Mike grin against her thigh.

Mike positioned himself between her legs, and then reached into is nightstand for a condom. He rolled the latex onto his cock, and then looked at Ginny as if he was trying to read her.

“There’s no coming back from this, Ginny,” her let her know. He wanted her to know that this wasn’t just sex for him. Admittedly, he just ate her out and made her cum, but this was a bit different. He couldn’t just have sex with her--be inside her--and pretend that nothing happened or that it meant nothing. And he couldn’t just have casual sex with her either.

“I know.”

Mike kissed Ginny as he entered her.

She bit her lip and opened her legs wider. Her hand loosely gripped Mike’s neck as their foreheads touched.

“I love you,” he admitted.

Ginny grabbed Mike’s face and kissed him deeply. After they broke apart, she searched his eyes and said:

“I know.”


	2. When You Find a Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evelyn couldn’t put her finger on why she felt this way, but something felt off about the room. The room was filled with things, the covers on the bed was slightly tossed with a few articles of clothing on it, shoes were at the foot of the bed, but the room didn’t feel lived in."

Here’s another thing: Mike’s plans tended to go to shit when it came to Ginny and he meant that in the best way possible.

Mike and Ginny planned to go public with their relationship a few months after his retirement, which was two years away max ( _and that was starting to look like more and more likely with the way Ginny had him taking care of himself—for both his dietary and strenuous habits_ ). But, with the way things are going, he was going to be on bended knee in less than a year.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he grunted.

Ginny looked at him under hooded eyes as she rode him. She was close, he could tell. “Yea?”

Mike knew that Ginny knew she was attractive and this didn’t fuel her ego nor did it make her conceited or arrogant—it was just a fact, plain and simple. Just like it was a fact that she played ball, was a pitcher, and the only female player in the league. It wasn’t anything noteworthy to her and she didn’t really care about her looks and often tried to downplay it if she could. That was, unless, it was Mike who was the one doing the complimenting.

Now when it came that: Mike and complimenting her looks, it was an entirely different ballgame. She was a tease with a huge ego.

And Mike understood.

She was used to being objectified and men only being interested in her for her looks—only wanting to fuck her. She knew how attraction worked, but for someone in her situation growing up and an increasing sense of isolation and loneliness, he could understand why she didn’t want to be bothered with it all if she could avoid it.

But, with Mike, she entertained and encouraged his compliments like a motherfucker. Admittedly, he did tell her that she was attractive when the first met. Who could forget ‘ _you’re was the second prettiest teammate he’d ever had_.’

But, it _was_ young Leo—those eyes, man.

With him, Ginny was relaxed and uninhibited. And it had everything to do with the fact he valued who she was as a person and maybe, just maybe because Mike was completely and heads over heels in love with her.

He’d even be attracted to Ginny if she was wearing a potato sack and rocking a Don King hairdo.

 _Sue him_.

It wasn’t _obvious_ at this point that he was a goner?

But, at this moment she was wearing his jersey as she rocked her hips back and forth, and then in a circular motion.

“Yea,” he groaned; she was so warm and wet. Ginny clenched and that’s when Mike knew for a fact that this 24-year-old pitcher was going to be the death of him ( _hopefully no time soon_ ). Frantically, and then grabbed her hips and pushed her down further on his cock.

She gasped, “ _Shit_!”

Ginny balanced herself as she placed a hand on Mike’s chest and the other next to his head, and then leaned down and sloppily kissed her boyfriend. Mike pushed himself up by his elbow before he sat fully sat up. Ginny nipped at his lips, and then Mike sucked on her bottom lip. He licked and nipped at her chin, she kissed him passionately.

As she rolled her hips, Mike held her closely and inserted a hand between them.

Ginny gasped at his hand.

“Mike,” she cried into his neck.

The catcher kissed her temple. “I want you to cum for me,” he said low in her ear as his lips grazed her skin. Ginny nodded.

Mike lay on his back again and his hands went back to Ginny’s hips.

Once or twice a week they had sex with Mike primarily on his back. He didn’t mind it—actually, he enjoyed being on his back. A lot. In this position, Ginny was very uninhibited and incredibly expressive. The other reason, it was better on his back and knees ( _he did mention she switched up his strenuous habits_ ). That’s what he called a win-win.

Ferociously, Ginny grinded her hips against Mike’s as he pulled her down as much as possible so she could feel every inch of his dick. Slowly, her tongue licked her lips as she then bit her bottom lip. Mike knew that Ginny was on the edge of losing herself—was very close to it and he was more than happy to bring her to that point. Quickly, he sat up, and then flipped positions with her.

One of Ginny’s legs was thrown over his shoulder as he held the other against the bed, and then deep stroked her.

“Mmm…Miiiike,” she moaned. “Harder, baby.”

Mike obliged.

She was so close and was going to come at any moment, but Mike also loved to wear Ginny out and taking her over the edge. She was a fiend for it and would never deny the opportunity to up the intensity.

“More,” he puffed.

“Yea,” she gasped. Her mouth widened and eyes tightly shut, as Mike obliged once again.

Suddenly, she came.

Mike never broke his rhythm as he rode out her orgasm before he shuddered, and then came himself 

“I love you,” he said against her forehead, and then kissed it.

Ginny faced her boyfriend as she looked at his bright eyes, and then tiredly smiled. “I love you too.”

Here’s the thing: Sometimes people lose a limb (or limbs) that they’ve had all of their lives. One day, they were living their normal lives when either their limb (or limbs) were suddenly taken from them or has to be amputated. Eventually, they learn a new normal and adjust to the missing body part (s). But, sometimes…just sometimes, even after you’ve had time to accommodate to this new normal—you’ve accepted it, your brain refused to fully let go and allowed you to believe you still had a piece of yourself that was taken away.

And so, for a moment, you behave as if there wasn’t a new normal and, as a result, get a harsh reminder of what you lost. Other times, you experience pain in a limb you no longer have and there isn’t much you can do to make it go away.

You’ve adjusted to your new normal, but even if there weren’t painful reminders of what used to be, an essential part of you was taken away and you never “get over” that. You just get used to living without it.

Ginny refused for Mike to be her phantom limb.

He was very much apart of her and nothing is guaranteed. He could be traded, get into a serious relationship (or _re-marry_ ), or…die.

If it had been any other man, Ginny would’ve stuck to her rule, but this was Mike. Her was apart of her life, he was apart of her and she wasn’t taking any chances.

At first, she was in denial about Mike’s feelings. Sure, his looks could be construed as a man in love, but he wasn’t in love with her. That was crazy—downright ridiculous. But, she enough, Mike was; she knew it to be true. Based off of his behavior, Ginny figured that Mike realized it shortly before she did. She appreciated that Mike still made an honest effort to be a good friend and didn’t push himself on her, but she could also see he struggled with his feelings: she was his alpha and omega.

Once Ginny accepted that not only did Mike have feelings, he was in love with her, she felt slightly uncomfortable. And she didn’t know what to make of it. It should’ve tipped her off that it was never an option for her to distance herself from Mike. A part of her thought it would be unfair to her and the other part knew she’d miss her friend.

But, really, she was in denial about her feelings.

If Mike had been any other guy, she would’ve been cognizant of her feelings. But, not only was he a ballplayer, he was her catcher and captain. To say that made things a shit ton more complicated was an understatement.

And then one day they had a fight.

Ginny didn’t remember the specifics of it, but she did remember that her stomach dropped the following week when she saw pictures of him at the club with some B list actress. And did remember that the actress had expressed in Mike before and how he said she wasn’t bad looking.

Ginny knew that the woman wasn’t Mike’s type, but she did know that a woman his type would come around and he wouldn’t be single forever. And that anything could happen.

That’s when she knew ‘ _shit, I’m in love with Lawson_.’

And it scared her.

Not that she loved him, but how much she loved him and that she didn’t want to go back to a life where she didn't wake up to him almost every day—that she didn’t want to know what it was it like.

They made up.

And Ginny worked up the nerve and kissed him.

She knew Mike wouldn’t make a move, which she was appreciative of. She was grateful that respected her rule, but she was the one who’d have to break it to move them forward. Going in, she knew that Mike wouldn’t refuse her. And she also knew it wasn’t just going to be a kiss.

They were adults, for Christ sakes, they could handle sex.

Yeah…so she broke her rule for him, but adhering to it and potentially losing him to another woman wasn’t a fate she wanted to temp.

“Hey, where are you going,” Mike said in confusion as he reached after his girlfriend.

Ginny smiled as she felt Mike lips on her skin, and then giggled when he pulled her back in his arms.

Mike hadn’t been lying when he told her months ago that he was a cuddler. They did cuddle that first night and subsequent nights. This increased tenfold when they began dating ( _it’s mutually agreed that they entered a relationship the morning they had sex_ ) and Ginny didn’t mind at all.

Tenderly, Mike feathered kisses on her face, and then moved to her shoulder.

“I gotta pee,” she stated. Mike exaggeratedly frowned and reluctantly removed his arms from around her. “I need to take a shower as well. Evelyn’s dropping by and I can’t be looking thoroughly fucked and smelling like sex—you know it doesn’t take much for her to connect the dots.”

Shortly after they began dating, Ginny moved out of the Omni and in with Mike. It didn’t take much convincing to get Ginny to agree to it even though Mike had an argument and list of reasons mapped out.

Ginny explained to everyone else that she was working trying to separate her personal and professional life, especially since baseball consumed almost all of her life since she was a child. She said that staying at Mike’s was a temporary as he helped her apartment hunt. He could also get her out more other than hanging out with the team.

_"And that’s not going to intrude on your adult sleepovers,” Evelyn questioned Mike while looking suspiciously at the two._

_Mike shrugged, “I live in a three bedroom house. I don’t see why it’ll be a problem.”_

_“You think it’s a bad idea, Evie,” Ginny asked. The pitcher knew where Evelyn’s mind was going, but played dumb. “You said that you didn’t like me spending so much time alone and I thought about asking you and Blip if I could crash at your place for a while, but you two have the boys and I don’t want to intrude of your alone time,” she explained. “Mike said he had a spare and I was close to saying no, but then I realized that was the old man’s way of telling me he was lonely.”_

_Mike bit back a grin as he sipped his beer._

_"You’re right,” Evelyn agreed. “I think it’ll be good for you to crash with Mike until you find a place—it’s not like you’ll be there long anyways.”_

That was five months ago.

The offseason was almost over and Ginny had yet to make any progress in her apartment hunt ( _she hadn’t even attempted because, well…she wasn’t moving)._

“Are you taking a nap, gramps?” Ginny slapped Mike’s ass when she got out of the bathroom.

Mike rubbed his ass. “Ow.” He snuggled into the pillow as he spoke. “You wore me out, Rookie.”

“I wore _you_ out,” she said incredulously.

He nodded. “Mmm hmmm.”

“That’s not how I remember it.” She looked for an outfit to throw on. “I forget, because of your advanced age, it takes a bit for you to recover.”

Mike turned his back to her as Ginny chuckled.

“Wake me when Evelyn gets here,” he mumbled. 

~*~*~*~

 _Okay_ , Mike and Ginny did go apartment/house hunting, but only to cover their asses when Evelyn asked about the places they were looking into. Ginny couldn’t always use the excuse of her being busy (unfortunately Ginny couldn’t use baseball as an excuse even during baseball season).

Evelyn then had the brilliant idea of apartment/house hunting on Ginny’s behalf.

_Girl, it doesn’t make any sense for you and Mike to do this—y’all have the exact schedule. You said you like me and Blip's home--you should let me do it for you; I’m the one that found our house. All Blip had to do was say yes or no,” she offered helpfully._

_Ginny panicked and said, “Sure….”_

_“Great!” Evelyn clapped her hands together, and then excitedly wiggled._

And, now, here she was looking at various pictures of houses and apartments spread across the kitchen counter that she knew for a fact she wouldn't be moving into.

“Look at these counters, aren’t they gorgeous,” Evelyn gushed.

“Yeah, they look beautiful,” Ginny genuinely agreed. “I really like the bathroom in this place though.” She picked up another photo and showed it to Evelyn.

A part of Ginny felt bad about Evelyn going house hunting on her behalf since her friend was honestly wasting her time. Although she didn’t ask Evelyn to do it, she did agree and, she wasn’t ready to ‘out’ her and Mike, for the lack of a better term. She loved Mike—truly. But, she was still getting used to voluntarily dating an active ballplayer who, again, was her catcher and captain. Not only could a shit ton go wrong, she had a lot to lose.

Although she did trust Evelyn, their relationship felt safest when only she and the other person involved knew about it.

“Where’s the other pictures” Evelyn questioned.

Ginny frowned.

“You know? From last time.” Evelyn wrote something on her notepad, and then looked back at Ginny. “I haven’t been able to get the pictures for it yet, but there’s this house I know you’re going to love and it’s similar to that quad level we looked at.”

“Umm…” Ginny scratched her head. As she was about to speak, her phone rang. “It’s Amelia,” she said by way of explanation.

Evelyn compared the pictures for a moment, and then said in a low voice, “Where are they, I can get them for you.”

“Uh…” Ginny held up a finger. She responded to Amelia, and then said, “It’s in my room. I think they’re on the dresser by the door.”

“Okay, I got it.” Evelyn hopped off of her stool and briskly walked up the stairs. She wanted to drop by and say hi to her brother from another mother, but Ginny said he was napping, more specifically, “ _Grandpa’s out like a light, but I’ll wake him up in a bit so you two can talk.”_

Evelyn entered Ginny’s room and looked to her right, but didn’t see the papers. She sat her bubble tea on the dresser and, hesitantly, opened the drawers, but they weren’t there.

The older woman took in Ginny’s room and, she couldn’t put her finger on why she felt this way, but something felt _off_ about the room. The room was filled with things, the covers on the bed was slightly tossed with a few articles of clothing on it, shoes were at the foot of the bed, but the room didn’t feel lived in. Evelyn didn’t know why she felt that way whenever she came in Ginny’s room, but she did.

Evelyn closed the door behind her and went to Mike’s room. Ginny told her Mike didn’t have any lady friends over and that he didn’t sleep naked ( _Ginny didn’t volunteer, Evelyn asked_ ). She knocked on his door, and then slightly cracked it. Mike _was_ out like a light. If Evelyn had looked to the dresser on her right, she would’ve seen the papers. Instead, she quietly closed the door and joined Ginny downstairs.

“Gin, I didn’t see them,” Evelyn explained.

The younger woman held up a finger. “Okay, Amelia; will do.” Ginny hung up. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re good, girl; I understand.”

Ginny bit her lip. “I’ll look for it, it shouldn’t take long.”

"You’re fine, take your time.” Evelyn waved off.

Ginny smiled, and then rushed up the stairs.

Evelyn went to pick up her drink and was confused when she couldn't find it. “Oh.” She left it in Ginny’s room. When she approached Ginny’s door, it was closed. Evelyn frowned, and then opened the door. She retrieved her drink and exited the room. Out of her peripherals, she noticed that Mike’s door was cracked opened. _Ha_ , maybe the old geezer was finally up.

Laughter came from the room as Evelyn approached.

Abruptly, she stopped when she Ginny said, “Babe, get up, Evelyn’s here.”

Mike groaned, “Wasn’t she supposed to arrive a while ago?”

“She did,” Ginny answered.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because you obviously needed the rest,” she provided. It was a well-known fact among teammates, friends, and acquaintances that Mike Lawson snored when he extremely tired. “I guess I really did wear you out, old man.”

“Yeah ya did,” he said suggestively. Evelyn threw a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp.

 _Slap_. “Mike, stop it, and take you and your brittle knees in the shower.”

“Ow…” Mike faux whined. “Kiss it and make it better.”

“I’m not kissing your hand, you big baby,” she laughed. “Come on, before Evelyn comes up to get me.”

Evelyn quickly walked down the hallway and hurriedly down the stairs. “OH. MY. GOD,” she said to herself. Ginny _and_ Mike?

Mrs. Blip Sanders sat down and composed herself as she sipped her bubble tea.

Ginny joined her a moment later. “Found it. Apparently, it was mixed up with some other papers,” she says as way of explanation.

“So, it was in your room,” Evelyn asked sweetly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Yeah, my bad, it was _in_ the dresser drawer.”

 _Liar_ , Evelyn thought as she smiled at her friend.

“Really, I looked in the drawers,” Evelyn said in faux confusion.

Ginny didn’t miss a step, “Like I said, it was mix in with other papers.”

Except, there were only clothes in the drawers.

 _So, the room didn’t feel lived in because it wasn’t lived in_ Evelyn shockingly concluded. Either Ginny still used the room storage/other reasons or she made it appear to be lived in for the benefit of others ( _it was the latter)._

“Or…it was where you said it was,” Evelyn smiled.

“Huh?” There was panic in her eyes

“In your room…the one you **_share_ ** with Mike, **your** boyfriend.”

Ginny opened her mouth to deny it, but nothing came out for a moment. “M—Mike’s not my boyfriend.”

“But, you _share_ a bedroom with him,” she questioned.

Ginny seemed to weigh her options, and then settled on the truth. “Fine, we’re dating.” Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “And we…share a room.”

Evelyn threw her hands over her mouth and squealed, “ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Before Ginny could answer, Evelyn asked, “What about your no ballplayers rule?”

“I didn’t want him to be a phantom limb,” she explained, softly. Despite the lack context, due to the term itself, Evelyn understood the implication.

Evelyn grabbed Ginny’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell me, sweetie?”

“It just seems simpler if I don’t have to worry about the ‘ _what ifs_.’” Ginny shrugged. “What if someone accidentally says something—there’s a lot to lose. Like everything.” Ginny teared up a little as she bit a nail.

 _Oh._ “You’re in love with him,” she declared.

At this, gave a small smile and nodded.

“Oh…” But, as Evelyn thought about it, of course Ginny was in love with Mike. Not getting into their public friendship relationship itself, clearly Ginny’s feelings ran deep if she was dating him. The only reason she dated Trevor was because he told her he was giving up baseball and look how that turned out. Even though Ginny cared deeply for Trevor, she still broke up with him because she took her rule seriously.

And, yet, not only was she dating Mike, they were living together. That says a lot in and of itself, especially because she just admitted that she could lose everything and still proceeded to go down this path.

It then occurred to Evelyn, “Were you even planning on moving?”

Guiltily, Ginny nodded negative. “I’m so sorry—I just didn’t know what to tell you without tipping you off and you know how persistent you can get, especially if you think someone is hiding something.”

Evelyn shamelessly nodded in agreement.

“So…what, living with Mike and spending all of your time with him made you realize your feelings,” Evelyn grinned.

Slouched in her chair and chewing on her nail, Ginny looked at the counter.

“Oh my God, Ginny girl,” Evelyn exclaimed. “How long have you and Mike been together?”

Ginny thought it over for a moment and mumbled, “Eight months.”

“ ** _Eight months_** ,” Evelyn repeated. Mistakenly, Evelyn thought that Ginny’s feelings were a crush as a result of hero-worship. She knew Mike had a thing for Ginny, which was why she side eyed them living together. Mike was a good guy and she didn’t think he agreed to let Ginny stay with him under devious means, but wow…this was a revelation. “ **Eight**. **Months**. Wow. Ginny Baker, girl, you know how to keep a secret. And how did you two play if cool all of these months?”

“Well, the fact that you can lose everything is one hell of a motivator,” she said jokingly, but Evelyn knew she was dead serious.

“Well, I’m happy for ya, girl—the both of you.” Evelyn grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Thanks.” Ginny squeezed back.

Mike walked downstairs and looked at the scene at the kitchen counter. “You two ladies having a bonding moment?”

Brightly, Evelyn smiled at Mike. “Yes, I was just telling your girlfriend how happy I am for you two.”

Not missing a beat, Mike said, “Baker isn’t my girlfriend, she’s just squatting here until she finds a place to live.”

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. “She knows.”

Mike looked at Ginny, and then Evelyn. “Well, in that case, thanks Evie.”

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, and then kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear before he kissed that as well. Ginny laughed vibrantly.

Here’s the thing: Evelyn hoped Ginny didn’t lose anything ( _not her reputation, not her career, and especially not Mike_ ). She was glad that Mike and Ginny found each other ( _it’s been a while since Evelyn has seen Mike this happy since, well, ever_ …)

Ginny giggled when Mike kissed her nose before she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Evelyn smiled at the two; Ginny wasn’t going to lose anything that much she was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing: This wasn't supposed to run this long. I was originally going to edit the first chapter and have Evelyn find out be the end of that (it was going to be WAAAAY shorter), and then decided to make a separate chapter so there wouldn't be any confusion.


	3. Those in Glass Houses? (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ginny had a long talk and decided it was time to intentionally tell close friends and family the truth about their situation: Starting with her mother and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to nice this mostly fluffy with a side of drama, but...yeah, it's the inverse this chapter. You'll see.

Mike popped a carrot in his mouth, and then checked on his sauce.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny flitter around the leaving room before she departed for another part of the house. This was like her sixth time doing this.

Shortly after Evelyn found out about them, Mike and Ginny had a long talk and decided it was time to intentionally tell close friends and family the truth about their situation: Mike wasn’t her _generous_ captain who let her “crash” on his couch until she found a place of their own. Nope, he was her loving, doting boyfriend who asked her to move in with him.

Starting with her mother and brother, they were arriving for dinner in less than an hour.

Ginny entered the living room again. _Damn, she was already on her seventh circuit of the house_ Mike thought as his brows furrowed. Rather than unnecessarily cleaning and checking spots that she’d covered earlier, she made her way to him and sat across from Mike.

“Sure you got everything,” Mike deadpanned as he wiped down the counter. “I think I saw a stray dust particle in the dining room. You better get it before it spreads.” He stole a glance at her and smiled.

Ginny shook her head. “You’re not funny, Lawson.”

“Yeah, I am,” he said softly. “You love my jokes, I’ve seen you laugh when I crack one.”

Ginny stole a piece of celery from his snack bowl. “Yeah, **at** you. I’m laughing at you—there’s a difference.”

“A laughs, a laugh,” he countered, and then shrugged. “I don’t care how I get’em.”

Despite herself, Ginny chucked. “ _No_! That doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“B—b—because the point of your joke was to get me to laugh at what your saying rather than you specifically,” she grinned.

Mike pretended to consider her argument. “But…what if I am the punch line?”

“You weren’t though,” she shot back.

“But, what if I am?” Mike made a face of faux outrageous at the idea that he couldn’t be the butt of a joke.

Ginny covered her face and laughed into her hands.

She shook her head and said, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You _love_ it,” he said arrogantly, his voice mimicked those of fashion critics. “You wouldn’t change it for the world.”

At this, Ginny rested her chin against her propped up fist and looked at Mike contemplatively. “I wouldn’t,” she said, suddenly serious.

Mike nodded for her to come to him. “Come here.”

“What?” She looked at her boyfriend suspiciously.

“Come here,” he repeated.

Without further questioning, Ginny did as instructed and walked around the counter. She leaned against it as Mike gestured for her to stay where she was. For a few seconds, Mike stirred the saucepan, and then scooped some out with a wooden spoon. He held one hand over the spoon as he blew on it.

Ginny opened her mouth as Mike carefully inserted the tip of the spoon.

“Mmm,” she gushed at the savory flavor, and then sipped the rest of the sauce off of the spoon. “Where’d you get this from?”

“I made it,” he stated, and then kissed her soft and long.

“From scratch,” she mumbled against his lips. Mike nodded, and then kissed her again. “Did someone teach you?”

Mike shook his head no. “It’s a recipe I created—why are you surprised? I cook for you all of the time.”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, as Mike stole more kisses. He was right; she shouldn’t have been surprised at his culinary skills. He did cook for her a lot, especially since he loved cooking and Ginny loved his cooking ( _in addition to the fact that she couldn’t cook worth a damn_ ). “I guess it’s one thing to know how to cook and another to create your own recipes.”

“I see, well, maybe I need to make you more of my own special creations,” he suggested.

Ginny frowned. “I’m kinda upset that you haven’t already.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

“You better,” she warned.

As Mike captured Ginny’s lips with his own, he placed the spoon on the counter, and then grabbed Ginny’s hips and pulled her close.

She groaned into his mouth.

Firmly, Mike squeezed the back of her thighs as Ginny grabbed his shirt and indicated she wanted to be lifted onto the counter. Just as Mike lifted her, the doorbell rang.

“They’re here,” she said to no one in particular. Ginny touched her mouth, and then looked at Mike. “Do I look okay?”

Despite dinner being a casual affair, Ginny wore a sleeveless cream colored blouse and black skinny jeans with heels. She wore her hair in a messy bun and was clean faced. Ginny only wore make up when she went out to dinner or public events.

Either way, she was beautiful.

Mike swore his heart skipped it a beat.

“You’re absolutely stunning.”

Ginny bit back a smile. “Mike, can you quit being a cheeseball for just a second?”

He adamantly nodded no, and then slapped her ass. “You look good, babe—stop freaking out,” he said. “And stop making your mother and brother wait outside.”

Exaggeratedly, Ginny rolled her eyes and flicked off Mike as she walked away.

“I love you too,” he said in a raised tone.

 ~*~*~*~

Mrs. Baker took another bite of her food and said, “Mmm…” She closed her eyes to savory the taste. “Who taught you how to cook?”

“I kinda just took to it,” he said modestly. “I used to help out whenever my mom in the kitchen.”

A pointed, teasing look was directed a Ginny by her mom.

As if to defend herself, Ginny held up her hands. “You know pop wouldn’t allow me in the kitchen for anything other than eating. ' _Little girl, either you want to play ball or cook—you can’t do both_ ,'” Ginny mimicked her dad as she pointed her finger.

The Bakers laughed and traded Bill Baker stories.

Once, Ginny admitted that she didn’t even originally like baseball; rather, she grew to love it. Growing up, it was the only thing that held her dad’s undivided attention and so she played it. She didn’t regret picking up the ball; she just wished that he’d tried to bond with her outside of baseball.

“Man, Ginny…pop would’ve really been proud of you,” Will said.

Ginny looked into her into her wineglass before she sipped it. “I don’t know…he probably wouldn’t had been happy until I brought home a ring,” she said good-humoredly. “Even **_then_** …”

Will and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

Mrs. Baker smiled at her children.

“Pop really was a trip.” Will looked at his plate, and then behind him towards the kitchen. “Do you mind if a brother helps himself to some seconds,” Will asked Mike.

Mike waved his hand. “Go ahead, knock yourself.”

Will stood up and looked at him mom. “You want some more?”

Mrs. Baker indecisively moved her head from side to side. “Uhh…I don’t know. It was delicious, but I don’t know if I should.”

“ _Oh_ , go on, Mrs. Baker,” Mike encouraged. “I’d be absolutely offended if you didn’t give yourself some seconds.”

“ _Mike_ …I told you, call me Janet,” she reminded the catcher.

Mike looked at Will and said, “Can you please make your mom a second plate?”

Will glanced at his mom and she nodded in agreement.

“Atta girl,” he cheered and raised his hand to high five Mrs. Baker. Cheerfully, she slapped his hand.

Ginny chuckled at the scene and got up to help her brother. She looked at Mike and asked, “You want anything while I’m in the kitchen?” He knew she was referring to healthy snacks.

“I’m good, thanks.”

After Ginny fixed her mom’s plate, she poured herself a glass of wine and joined her boyfriend and her mother at the table.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Shortly afterwards, Will rejoined them at the table. “Hey Mike, there’s some food left in case you want any.”

“He won’t be having anymore,” Ginny asserted. “Mike’s watching his figure.”

With pursed lips, Will stared at Ginny. “I know you’ve been crashing with Mike for a while, but damn sis, you making orders for him like you his girlfriend or some shit.” Hurriedly, he looked at his mom. “Sorry, ma.”

Ginny glared at her brother ( _while secretly afraid that Will figured them out before they had a chance to tell him and their mother_ ). “Mike’s the walking dead out there on the field,” she began. That man in question scoffed at her. “If we expect to be any sort of contender this year, he needs to watch his weight before his knees completely crumple under him.”

“You make it sound like I was obese,” Mike whined.

“As if your knees could tell the difference,” she quipped.

“Ginny,” her mother said, as she playfully hit her daughter. “Stop teasing Mike.”

The young woman looked at her mom, and then Mike. She leaned over to him and said loud enough for her brother and mother to hear, "This ain’t over, old man.”

Before last season ended, Ginny had a serious discussion with Mike about his health. It was clear that she’d been thinking about it for a while based off of the look on her face (and the papers that rested in front of her). Ginny explained that she’d looked into ways to decrease Mike’s pain and prolong his career a season or two. As she spoke, Ginny said that most of his current measures were reactive and not proactive and even when he’d gotten advice about things he could do to lesser or mitigate his pain, Mike didn’t take it seriously.

She accused him of having a defeatist attitude, despite wanting to still play baseball.

As she pointed this out to Mike, she placed the papers in front of him. She asked him if he wanted to play halfway through this upcoming season with okay stats only to be eventually replaced with Duarte, or if he wanted to have two stellar seasons without his body breaking down; she couldn’t promise that he’d definitely have it, but she’d work her ass off to get him close to it.

The papers mapped out how she planned to achieve this: Ginny wouldn’t change the foods he consumed, but rather reduced the amount he consumed and snacking on healthier foods if he was hungry; limit the amount of strenuous activity on his back; modifying his strength and conditioning; and implementing yoga as a lifestyle activity in addition to corrective posture.

She stressed that things weren’t going to ‘fix him’, but they would alleviate his pain and his pain would behave predictably

_So, how about it, old man,” she questioned, and raised her eyebrow in challenge._

_And, well…Mike had to admit she was right: he did have a defeatist attitude. Many doctors and medical professionals had suggested the same things as Ginny, but Mike simply accepted his pain and injuries as apart of getting old and having a worn down body. He lost all hope._

_But, Ginny believed in him._

_As if she read his mind, Ginny said, “No. Do this for yourself or not at all—you have to want this Mike. I can help you, but I can’t make you want to get better.”_

_As if some sacred thing, Mike gently caressed the words on the page. A part of him was afraid, but he couldn’t end his career like this, especially because of how it led to the ruin of his marriage due to the fact that he prioritized it over Rachel. Ironically, Ginny didn’t have that same problem and was pushing him to improve himself so he could play baseball longer._

_Mike swallowed tightly. “I want this.” And he did. He’d rather go out swinging than letting his injuries punk him into giving up._

_Tears shone in Ginny’s eyes as she brightly smiled at him. “I knew you wouldn’t go out without swinging.”_

_At least, he’d still have his cheat days._

Mike affectionately smiled at the memory.

“Do you two have room for dessert?” Mike raised his eyebrows and smiled excitedly at Will and Mrs. Baker.

“I think I got a _little room_ ,” Will replied.

Mrs. Baker smiled as a look of indecision fluttered across her face. “Ehh…”

“You’re breaking my heart here, Janet.” Mike gave her a puppy dog frown as he grabbed his chest. “Just a bite, that’s all I ask.”

“Oh fine,” she said with laughter in her voice. “But, only because I don’t want to break your heart.”

“You really would’ve,” Mike insisted.

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up to help Mike in the kitchen. In companionable silence, they gathered the plates, forks, and knives. Each time Mike placed a slice of pie on a plate, Ginny topped it with ice cream and poured caramel drizzle on top.

Once they sat the plates in front of their guest, Mike said, “Enjoy.”

“You made the pie _too_ ,” Will asked, as he chewed. His taste buds exploded as he ate the warm, gooey apple pie.

Cockily, Mike grinned.

Will threw a side-glance at him as he pointed at his plate. “And the ice cream?”

Mike nodded affirmative.

“No wonder Ginny hasn’t left yet,” he quipped. “I’m almost tempted to live on your couch if you cook like this at least three times a week.”

A deep, hearty laugh filled the air.

~*~*~*~

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Mrs. Baker stuffed the last piece of pie in her mouth. “ _Why’d_ you cut your beard?!?!?”

Subconsciously, Mike rubbed his face, which sported a five o’clock shadow.

“Lost a bet,” he admitted.

“Don’t get me wrong,” she began. “It’s looks good on you, but I’ve forgot that you had a face because of that—that **_bush_ ** on your face.”

Ginny cackled.

“You flatter me, Janet.” Mike leaned back in his chair. “I’ve been told I can pull off most looks; except a handlebar moustache—I’m not blessed enough for that one.” A sorrowful look appeared on his face.

He truly was ridiculous.

“I bet the ladies are throwing themselves at you,” Mrs. Baker declared.

“I can’t remember a time they didn’t.” Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Why you acting like that,” Will questioned his sister. “I know you didn’t forget you had a huge crush on Mike when you were a kid.”

“I did not,” she denied. “I liked him _as a player_ , but I didn’t have a crush—there’s a difference.”

“I don’t know about that, Ginny,” her mom contradicted. “Maybe you did over time, but I remember you used to turn on Padres games only to watch Mike.”

As Ginny gasped, “Mom!” Mike rubbed his chin and said, “ _Interesting_. By chance, did she have a poster of me on her wall?”

“Did she?” Mrs. Baker gave Mike a knowing look. “Ginny practically begged me for a week straight to get the damn thing for her because her daddy wouldn’t do it,” she revealed.

“Oh _really_?” Mike looked at Ginny, and then turned back to her mom. Giddily, he asked, “How big was it?”

 As she recalled the size of the poster, Mrs. Baker shook her head. “It was _huuuuge_ …”

The catcher spread his hands apart to get an idea of the dimensions as if he looked at Mrs. Baker to tell him when.

Mike damn well knew Ginny had her poster on his wall, but it was a game they played. Mike would ask about the poster and she’d denied having his poster on her wall.

_So, where was it,” Mike asked, as he trailed his tongue along her jawline. Her nibbled her ear and Ginny groaned as she rocked her hips against his. “On your ceiling, so you I was the last face you saw before you went to bed.”_

_With a knowing hand, Ginny undid Mike’s belt and pants as she straddled him. “For the last time, I didn’t have your poster, old man.” There was a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye._

_Was it on your bedroom door, so I made you day before it even began?” Ginny rested her head on Mike’s shoulder as she snorted into it. After a moment, she rubbed her lips against his neck, and then sucked on the sensitive fleshed._

_Mike’s squeezed her ass as he leaned his head back further to give her better access. Ginny moved to the other side of his neck as he tongue brushed against the salty skin. She then reached into his pants and pulled his cock out._

_She made a noise of approval._

_Her hot tongue moved up his recently clean-shaven face, and then inserted itself in his mouth. Mike eagerly accepted the intrusion as he pulled her close with one hand and slipped his other hand between her legs. In reaction, Ginny lightly bit his lip, and then put her tongue back in his mouth._

_Mike finger fucked Ginny as she stroked him._

_“Across from your—_ shit _, **fuck, fuck, fuck** …” As Mike spoke, Ginny removed his hand and slowly lowered herself on his cock. Mike’s hand flew to her waist as she immediately moved her hips up and down. Ginny licked his lips as Mike tried to catch her with his own. _

“I don’t know, Baker,” Mike said. “It sounds like you had a huge crush on me.”

Ginny exaggeratedly sighed. “Fine,” she admitted. “I had questionable tastes back then…I still do.”

Mike scoffed. “It’s sounds like you've always had perfectly fine tastes, in my opinion,” he teased. “I have that effect on women and girls.”

“That reminds me, Mike, are you still and Amelia together,” she inquired.

At this, Ginny collected everyone’s plates and utensils and went to the kitchen.

Mike cleared his throat before he sipped his wine. “Umm…uh, Janet, remember Amelia and I…explained that we weren’t together,” he reminded.

Amelia was still a sore topic between Ginny and Mike ( _and, well, it’ll be awkward when Ginny’s mom and brother connect that he slept with her agent and was now dating Ginny_ ).

“Oh, I thought you just said that because you two were secretly dating or something.”

“No, they were secretly _fucking,”_ Ginny, said as she sat back down in her chair and curled a leg under her body. She re-filed her wine glass and took a small sip.

Surprised at Ginny’s tone, her mother and brother curiously looked at her.

Despite the fact that they were dating, Ginny wasn’t upset that they hooked up—okay, she was, but not because she had secret feelings for Mike. She disliked the fact that two of the most important people in her career hooked up behind her back and basically lied to her face about it. She didn’t talk to either one for days until, separately, they both begged her to hear them out as they explained themselves.

“Yea, it was just a sexual thing,” he admitted.

Will whistled. “Damn, you tapped that? Amelia is fine as fuck—big ups, bro.” Will raised his hand to get a five, but Mike didn’t slap his hand. “You just gon leave me hanging, man?” He shook his head in disbelief. “But, you know what…I forgot, you _Mike Lawson_ , I bet you’ve banged hunnies hotter than Ginny’s agent.”

Mike wanted to kill Will. It’s not that they didn’t talk about Amelia; they just don’t mention him, Amelia, and sex in the same sentence.

“William,” his mother chastised.

Will held up his hands. “I’m sorry, ma; you don’t understand, this is a man thing: Amelia is a solid 8, without makeup—I _had_ to give him props.”

“No, no you didn’t,” Ginny shook her head as she disagreed.

“How about we talk about something else,” Mrs. Baker proposed. In relief, Mike and Ginny sighed. “It’s great you two get along well and Mike clearly enjoys having you here,” her mother began. “But, when are you going to get your own place, sweetie?”

“I’m surprised she stayed this long,” Will remarked. “You know Ginny don’t do roommates and is always concerned about overstaying her welcome when she crashes at someone’s place.”

Ginny tightly swallowed. It’s now or never.

“Well, you see…Mom, I’m not exactly _crashing_ with Mike,” she began. Her mother’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which mirrored Will’s own expression. “Mike and I are more like… _cohabitating_. Yeah, we’re cohabitating,” she repeated in a definite tone.

Mrs. Baker wore a blank expression as she processed the recent revelation. “So, you two are dating?”

Mike and Ginny looked at each other.

"Yes,” the said at the same time.

“And you’ve been _cohabitating_ with Mike for seven months?” _Eight_ Ginny mentally corrected.

Ginny bit her lip. “Yea…”

“How long have you two been together,” her mom questioned.

“Ten months next week,” she informed.

Her mother nodded. “ _Ten_ months next week—you two have been together almost an _entire_ year and I’m just now finding out about this? I’m your mother for god sakes!”

“I get why you’re upset mom,” Ginny said, flustered. “It’s just…complicated.”

“Damn right, it’s complicated,” her mother yelled. “You’re fucking your captain, who is 13 years older than you, by the way—this doesn’t sound _simple_.”

Taken aback, Ginny stared at her mother. “Excuse me?”

"You have people who are trying to find everything they can to discredit you, sweetie,” her mother reminded. “And you not only date your teammate, who again, is your _captain_ , you _move_ in with him. Don’t get me wrong, I like Mike—I really do, but what in the hell were you thinking when you decided this was a good idea?”

“Seriously. “Ginny bitterly laughed. “ _You_ of all people, judging _me_?”

Mrs. Baker looked at her daughter like she was crazy. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Mom, I didn’t choose baseball over you, I choose dad over you.” Ginny pointedly stared at the older woman; her mother’s stomach dropped in realization. “ _Yeah_ …that’s what I thought.”

Will was about to intervene between his mother and sister when he picked up that there was something he’d been left out of the loop on. “What is she talking about?” He looked at his mother. “What are you talking about, Ginny?”

“Nothing.” Ginny crossed her arms and continued glaring at her mom.

Her mother tried to blink away her tears, but they fell anyway. “It all makes sense now—on the bright side, at least it wasn’t baseball,” she said forlornly.

“At least….”

“What _is_ going on here?” Will frustrated looked at the two women whose attention was solely on each other.

“Ginny, I understand why you’re mad with me,” her mother said. “But, I didn’t have the world picking apart my every move—you do. That doesn’t excuse what I did, but I just can’t sit and say nothing while you make a decision that could potentially ruin your career and make your life a living hell. I can’t allow it-I won’t.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to recall when I asked for your permission to date Mike—I don’t think I did,” she concluded.

“I understand that you’re angry with me, but how dare you speak to you to me that way,” he mother angrily stated.

“How dare I?” Ginny stood up. “You come into our home and disrespect my boyfriend to his face—you disrespected me; I’m not going to let you disrespect us just like you disrespected my dad in his own home.”

“Are you kicking me out?” In disbelief, Janet Baker stared at her daughter.

“You can do what you wanna do—that’s what you’ve always done.”

As Ginny stormed away, Will angrily stared at his mom once he picked up Ginny’s implication.

Helplessly, Mike sighed as he harshly rubbed his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no scenario in my mind that resulted in there not being a blow up between mother and daughter. Too much history and resentment.


	4. I, Robot (The Malfunction-Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike first met Ginny, he marveled at her ability to compartmentalize, but as time progressed, he saw that it was emotionally detrimental to her, it was defense mechanism that she'd unconsciously picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I had to get through it was chapter 6 (or maybe I'll condense it into chapter 5).
> 
> I'll reformat tomorrow (later on today)

“Like baseball itself, it's a metaphor for life. Sometimes you hit a home run; sometimes you make an error.”

-

Mike heard the door open, and then click shut.

A moment later, the bed slowly dipped

“I’m sorry,” Ginny said quietly. She sat on the opposite side of the Mike and looked at his back.

If Mike were a different man, he would’ve ignored her ( _if he was still pre-Ginny Mike_ ). He wouldn’t care if she knew he was still awake—that she was admitting fault. He wouldn’t care that Ginny knew her anger was misplaced and wanted to rectify this situation. No, not because he was an asshole ( _he mostly was, but the good kind_ ), but rather, he didn’t like it when people took their shit out on him due to misplaced anger.

It wasn’t kind of a pet peeve for him; it was his berserk button.

Again: if he were a different man.

“Baker, I see right though you: I know you’re just trying to get off of that couch,” Mike teased. It was his way of saying ‘ _apology accepted_.’ “You thought I was lying when I said it was hell on the back.”

He could hear the smile in Ginny’s voice as she denied his claim, “No. _Well_ , okay…but, we’ve taken naps on the couch before.”

“Naps,” he emphasized. “Not a full night of sleep.”

Ginny slid under the covers, and then enveloped Mike in her arms. “I’m sorry, babe,” she apologized again. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you—you didn’t do anything wrong; you were just trying to see how I was holding up.”

“Ginny, you know all you gotta do is tell me that you don’t want to talk about it or—or that you need some space,” he reminded her in a soft tone. “I always respect your space… ** _God_** , I just hate it when people take their shit with someone else out on me.”

After a beat, Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around Mike and snuggled against him, and then tenderly pressed her lips against the ridge of his eyebrow, his temple, near his ear—

_God, he loved her._

_He really loved._

**_Shit_ ** _, he fucking loved her._

Every action or utterance of love that led up to this moment just felt like some abstract concept. What _was_ love? **This**. This was love: Ginny peppered Mike with kisses—kisses that comforted reassured, and soothed: a promise to do better. Mike felt his tension ease away with every touch of her lips as he pulled her arms tighter around his body. As Ginny threw a leg over his waist, she kissed the corner of his mouth, and then whispered in Mike’s ear, “I love you. I love you.”

Although she’d said it a million times before, there was an emotional nakedness in her declaration that he’d never heard from her. She sounded…. _vulnerable_.

And she was, Mike concluded.

Besides the Amelia situation, which predated their relationship, Mike and Ginny never had any major arguments or disputes. But, tonight they did.

Mike tried to comfort Ginny after her argument with her mother and not only did she brush him off, she was dismissive of him. She was cold and shut him out. There were times she did one or the other, but all four? After she got dressed for bed, she tried to kick Mike out of the room.

“I want to be alone,” she stated. “Can you take the couch?”

Even if she had asked a bit nicer rather than the ice in her voice, Mike knew he wouldn’t had acquiesced because of her earlier behavior, but she was still being a bitch to him.

“If you want to be alone so bad, you can take the couch,” he suggested instead as he pulled the comforter over his body, and then turned his back to her.

“Mike, I don’t have—“

“Either we share this bed or you take the couch; you’re choice, but I’m not leaving,” he said adamantly as he settled comfortably in the bed.

Audibly, Ginny huffed and snatched the fleece cover off of the foot of the bed, and then slammed the door behind her.

“I just…” Ginny took a moment to collect her thoughts as her cheek rested against his. “You know I’m not good at this stuff. I don’t know how to, to process emotions and I shut people out because of it—I feel like a robot. I _am_ a robot.” Mike heard a sniffle before a stray tear hit his face.

When Mike first met Ginny, he marveled at her ability to compartmentalize, but as time progressed, he saw that it was emotionally detrimental to her. Ginny didn’t compartmentalize intentionally, it unintentional and because she never tackled her issues head on. And it wasn’t to say that Ginny avoided issues, although she did, but rather people either advised her to avoid her issues or they took care of it for her, such as: her dad, Will, and now Amelia. It was also a defense mechanism that she unconsciously picked up due to her father’s intensity and the betrayal of her mother after finding out about her infidelity.

Although Ginny explained to Trevor why they broke up, she never actually dealt with her feelings about his lie. She avoided Mike and Amelia until confronted by the both of them. She never revealed to her mother that she knew about the infidelity. Because even when these things were addressed, Ginny didn't analyze her own feelings or why she felt the way she did—it’s almost as if she figured her feelings were inconsequential outside of being betrayed and let down.

Or maybe it’s that she afraid to feel—maybe that’s part of it.

After a moment, Mike turned in Ginny’s arms and wiped her tear-streaked face before he wrapped his own arms around her.

“Tell me you love me,” he instructed.

Ginny searched his eyes for a moment. “I love you.”

“Did you say it because I instructed you or because you love me,” he questioned.

“Because I love you,” she stated matter of fact.

Mike shrugged in her arms. “Do _you_? You just told me because I literally told you to.”

“Mike, stop being ridiculous,” Ginny demanded. “I tell you that I love you all of the time and—and I just said it to you not long before you told me to say it to you. I’m not going to say something I don’t feel just to make someone else feel better.”

“Exactly,” he whispered. “You _love_ me; you were _angry_ with me; you’re _sorry_ about what happened earlier. Robots don’t _feel_ those things, but you do. I know it’s difficult for you to express yourself sometimes when things are tough—that you don’t always know how to articulate how you feel or you don’t want someone to know you were hurt. But, you’re not a robot, so stop calling yourself one.”

Tightly, Ginny closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling.

Mike gently grabbed her face. “Ginny, look at me,” he said softly. “Open your eyes, babe, and look at me.” His right thumb wiped under her left eye, and then brought her face to his lips and kissed her tears. “Robots don’t cry,” he murmured between his kisses. “It’s okay to cry, babe, I got you…just let go.” He kissed her eyelids. “Don’t wave off your emotions—I know you don’t trust your them, but trust me. Trust me,” he whispered in her ear. “Trust the call—I’ll always catch you, okay. No matter how wild your pitches are.”

Her resolve collapsed and Ginny cried into his chest.

Mike rubbed Ginny’s hair soothingly as she bawled. He whispered supportive words as she let go of years of frustrations, heartbreaks, betrayals, and disappointments. Deep, body-wrecking sobs coursed through her body as she clawed at Mike’s back.

Apparently, the crying became too intense and Ginny started to hyperventilate. Mike made Ginny sit on the edge of the bed with her head in between her knees and rubbed her back. “Deep breaths,” he instructed.

Quickly, he got up and returned with a glass of water.

He advised her to drink slowly, and then monitored her. Ginny asked for another glass and Mike immediately fulfilled her request

Mike wiped her face with his shirt (while he wore it) and Ginny laughed when he put the shirt over her head. Mike held the end of the shirt to her nose and said, “Blow.”

“Eww, Mike, that’s nasty.”

“I’ll wash it.” Mike took off of his shirt and held it to her nose again. Rather than argue, Ginny did as told. Immediately, Mike put the shirt in the clothes bin, and then settled back into bed with Ginny.

_They talked._

_For Hours._

_Until the early morning_. 

- 

“ _My dad really believed that there was no crying in baseball, and everything was about baseball with him…” Ginny remarked_ (Mike smiled at the reference).

-

_“I always thought that guys would reject me if they saw that side of me—that I’d scare them away or they wouldn’t want me,” she admitted._

_“Ginny, there’s nothing you could ever do to scare me away; I want every part of you, even the bad parts too…”_

-

_“You’ve never seen Purple Rain?” Mike looked at Ginny in disbelief._

_Ginny raised her hands in defeat. “For the last time, it was before my time, old man.”_

_“Have you at least listened to the soundtrack,” he asked._

_Weakly, Ginny replied, “When Doves Cry.”_

_Mike sat up. “We’re fixing this right now,” he said seriously as he opened up a streaming app on his phone. “That’s like…required listening. It’s arguably the greatest album ever made….”_

_Forty four minutes later…_

_“That’s what all the fuss is about,” Ginny asked in dismay._

_Mike’s face dropped._

_“I’m kidding—it was really good. I’m serious,” she insisted (she was serious)._

_Mike narrowed his eyes at her._

-

_“If you could have any superpower, what would it be?”_

_Without hesitation, Ginny said, “Time travel.”_

_Mike’s heart broke._

_She then smiled at him, and then knocked his knee with her own. “I’d know what yours be…. rejuvenation.”_

_"You know what…” Mike tickled her._

_Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath. In place of saying uncle, Ginny said, “Grandpa, Grandpa.”_

_Mike didn’t let up._

-

_They talked about their love of baseball and when they first fell in love with the game._

_“I didn’t realize how much I truly loved this game until I read this…quote by Earl Weaver.” She looked at Mike, and then mimicked Earl’s voice (terribly, he might add), "‘You can't sit on a lead and run a few plays into the line and just kill the clock. You've got to throw the ball over the goddamn plate and give the other man his chance. That's why baseball is the greatest game of them all.’ It just summed up how I felt—how I feel about baseball. It’s my favorite quote.” (_ It was Mike’s as well _.)_

_And that’s when Mike knew: he was going to marry this woman—he was going to marry Ginny Baker._

-

“There’s a lot of shit between me and my mom,” Ginny said. “But, I wish I hadn’t left things like I did last night. I don’t necessarily regret what I said, but I wished I could’ve made her understand, you know?” Sadly, she sighed. “I wish I hadn’t made her feel so unwelcomed that she felt she had to leave.”

Quickly, Mike threw a glance at the door.

Curiously, Ginny looked at him.

“What?” She looked over the shoulder at the door, and then turned back to Mike.

“Your mother and brother didn’t leave,” he admitted.

In disbelief, Ginny stared at him. “Wha…how?”

“I got them to stay.” Mike softly pinched Ginny’s chin. “I knew you needed the night to calm down

Ginny grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. “Mike…” At a loss for words, Ginny said, “ _Thank you_.”

“Baker, I told you: no matter how wild…”

_Mike looked as Will and Mrs. Baker spoke amongst themselves. They were clearly having a heated argument and, based off of their body language and occasionally raised tones, they were going to leave._

_Mike couldn’t let that happened._

_Ginny’s relationship with him and the fallout of that reveal wasn’t going to ruin her brother and mother’s vacation and, most importantly, it wasn’t refused to let it put a damper on their relationship. Despite being afraid to tell others, Ginny genuinely wanted her family to be happy for her—for them, and whatever this was going on right now, wasn’t it._

_He didn’t want the revelation to lead to a (further) strained or broken relationships—he couldn’t have that on his conscious._

_They were going to fix._

_After Will and Mrs. Baker presumably finished arguing, Mike stood up and clapped his hands together. The Bakers looked at him as if he was nuts._

_“Here’s what I got team: Will, Jan—Mrs. Baker…” Mike corrected at her pointed look. “You’re upset with Ginny.” He pointed to Mrs. Baker. “She’s upset with you. And you’re upset with you mom,” Mike said to Will. “I get it, I really do, but the truth’s more complex than Ginny putting her career at risk for an old catcher with bad knees and a past indiscretion that involved your mother and a man who wasn’t your dad.” **Get to the point Mike**. “Look, what I’m trying to say is this: you all love each other and you’ve all sacrificed so much to get Ginny where she is. And the reason you two sacrificed so much is because of how much you love her. And, what you’re feeling now, I completely get it, but don’t let it blind you to what’s important: each other._

_“Will, I know you’re feeling a lot of negative emotions towards your mom, and I get that too,” he stated. “But, I, Mike Lawson, catcher of the San Diego Padres and future Hall of Famer, was cheated on by my ex-wife when we were married.” Will was visibly surprised. “Yes, **me**. I’m not saying that it was right for her to do, but I understand why she did it. Ginny tells me all of the time that, as much as she loved your dad; she wished that he showed more interest in her outside of baseball—Ginny, of all people. Or, that your dad was largely disinterested in your extracurricular activities as long as you didn’t get in trouble and got good grades. And if he barely had time or a second thought for you because he invested all his time and energy in Ginny, what do you think he had left over for you mom,” Mike questioned. “Physically there, but emotionally unavailable._

_“And Janet—Mrs. Baker,” he corrected at another pointed stare. “Perhaps Ginny should’ve told you that she knew, but she shouldn’t have found out that way either, or at all for that matter. I don’t know why you stayed. Or if you were unhappy—maybe you still loved Mr, Baker, maybe you tried to stick it out for the kids, or both. I don’t know. And I know Ginny hasn’t been the most warm and open person with you for a while, Mrs. Baker, but she’s trying; she really wants to start over and repair her relationship with you. I’m not going to pretend I know everything, but what I do know is that I’m crazy about that incredible, young woman you raised and she loves the both of you so much.” Mike reached for his non-existent beard, and then ran his fingers through his hair instead. “This dinner meant a lot to her—telling you all about us meant—means a lot to her. You’re her family and she wants to share her happiness. And you may think she doesn’t understand the enormity of the backlash she might get for dating her captain if this ever gets out, but she does. She does. It weighs on her mind all of the time, so just try to understand where she’s coming from.” Mike bit his lip. “That’s all I got. Thanks for listening and, if it’s not too much to ask: please stay the night. And I can give you three space to talk tomorrow.”_

_A pensive look appeared on Mrs. Bakers face as she looked at Mike. “Okay.” She nodded, and then looked at her son._

_“Yeah, okay,” he agreed hesitantly._

_“Thank you,” Mike said gratefully._

~*~*~*~

Mrs. Baker stood at the top of the stairs and looked at her daughter and her boyfriend in the kitchen. Mike opened the oven and pulled out the biscuits as Ginny leaned against the counter and watched him. They spoke as the two made the plates.

Ginny widely smiled at something Mike said, and then opened her mouth for a piece of bacon he had offered. 

Mike laughed and his eyes twinkled as divided his attention between the plates and Ginny ( _although most of his attention was on Ginny_ ). It was as if he hung up to every word—every syllable she said, almost as if what she said was the most important thing in the world.

They two held eye contact for a moment before Ginny broke it when she placed a kiss on Mike’s exposed forearm, and then stared up at him affectionately.

She should’ve put her foot down much more when Ginny was younger. In retrospect, the distance made sense, but Mrs. Baker still didn’t believe it excused her from letting Bill having free reign over Ginny’s upbringing when it came to baseball. He made Ginny's life about baseball and allowed her very few interests outside of it. And, if something threatened to take Ginny’s interest way just the slightest bit, he either disallowed it or consumed her time even more—he made her choose.

_Ginny could have friends and she could even have male friends, but not boyfriends._

_“Either you want to play baseball or chase boys,” he said the day she mentioned she’d started dating someone. “You gotta pick one, little girl.”_

_Silently, she pitched to her dad in the backyard._

_That was her sophomore year._

_She didn’t look at boys for a long time after that._

_The second time, Ginny didn’t tell her father at all—the boy made her choice for her (_ but, really, Ginny made the choice: baseball, it was always baseball. Bill had taught her well; the only thing that mattered was baseball _)._

_The last time, ironically, the boy—the man—chose baseball. Of course he wanted both, but Ginny couldn’t afford it._

With Mike, she still couldn’t afford it and the stakes were even higher, but she chose both. It was no longer either or, but _and_. Mike _and_ baseball. It may have not been an all or nothing situation ( _because she could still have baseball even if she couldn’t have him_ ), but in her heart it was…that much Mrs. Baker knew. Despite her breaking the gender barrier, Ginny never was a risk taker and, this…dating Mike, was the hugest, boldest risk Ginny has ever taken in her life. 

Could it also turn out to be the most rewarding?

Mrs. Baker sighed. The situation was a mess, but it warmed her heart to see her daughter so in love, content, and happy ( _even if her boyfriend was her captain and 13 years older than her_ ).

Mrs. Baker descended the stairs and sat down for breakfast.

~*~*~*~

Breakfast was a quiet affair.

There was a comfortable silence between Ginny and Mike and strained between Ginny and her mom, Mrs. Baker and Will, and an awkward silence between Mike and Mrs. Baker and Will.

Mike finished first and looked at his watch.

“Well, I’ve got to get going,” he announced.

Ginny frowned. “Where’re you going?”

“Although you are my moon and stars,” he said jokingly, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. “I do have friends, you know…I’m meeting up with guys.”

“Oh, yeah…” Ginny forgot that team was getting a bite together. “You’re not eating again, are you?”

Mike made a face.

“Just checking.” Ginny sipped her orange juice, and then walked Mike to the door. “Have fun.” They pulled each other in for a kiss before they slowly broke apart.

“I have the most fun with you,” he said suggestively in her ear.

Ginny smacked his ass. “Yea you do.”

Mike crossed his fingers as he walked backwards. “Good luck,” he said low, so only she could hear.

~*~*~*~

“Where’s Baker,” one of the guys asked Blip.

“Why are you asking me—I’m not her keeper, that’s Mike,” he said. “He’s the one she’s living with.”

Mike shrugged. “Her family’s in town,” he said as way of explanation. “They’re spending the day together.”

Which was true.

The men dropped the subject as they ordered food chatted about everything to the upcoming season, new hobbies they’d taken up, and their love lives ( _well, correction: their sex lives—love ain’t got nothing to do with some of those encounters_ ).

Mike groaned in displeasure at his appetizer and bolted from the table to tell the waitress his order was incorrect.

When he came back, his teammates all looked at him mischievous looks on their faces.

“What,” Mike frowned as he sat down.

“Have you been holding out on us, Lawson?” Stubbs looked expectantly at Mike.

Curiously, he looked at the baseball players at the table. “Abooout what?”

“I don’t know,” Blip shrugged. “Like who’s the woman you have heart eyes emojis in place of her name? You got yourself a secret girlfriend?”

“You guys went through my phone?”

“You aren’t denying it,” Blip observed. “And we didn’t go through your phone—it popped up on your screen.”

“It’s none of you clowns’ business,” Mike said and, immediately, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“Mike, is getting defensive—he must really like this girl,” another guy chimed in. The rest playfully teased Mike.

Of course they’d find out that he was dating someone because Mike couldn’t even contain himself when giving her a ‘nickname’ in his phone ( _he’s a lovesick fool and even he’s not even denial about that_ ).

“Well, Ginny hasn’t said anything about Mike dating anyone, so he’s keeping it a secret from her too,” Blip concluded. “It’s gotta be serious. Y’all know Mike only keeps his women a secret if it’s someone he ain’t supposed to be doing **or** he’s serious about her.” _It was both_. Mike took his relationships seriously and the first thing he learned as a pro baseball player is: if you wanted relationships to last, don’t let the media seek their teeth in, which was why he was fiercely protective of any relationship he was in.

Mike wanted to tell Blip to shut the fuck and leave it alone or he was going to ruin everything, but he only came to one conclusion.

~*~*~*~

“We gotta tell Blip,” Mike said after Ginny updated him about how her talk went with her family. Ginny explained that her family had a productive chat, but that they had a ways to go. After their long discussion, they got ice cream and went back to their home to watched _In Living Color_.

It was nice.

“We were already planning to tell him though,” Ginny reminded.

“I know,” Mike sighed. “But, he’s figured out that I’m dating someone because of the emojis and you know he’s like a dog with a bone, especially when it comes to my dating life. Always giving me life advice and shit talking about ‘when you know, you know.” Mike  _did_ know and that’s why she’s living with him and he was going to marry her.

“You’re afraid of him finding him before we get a chance to tell him,” she pieced together.

Mike nodded. “Yea.”

Mike and Ginny planned to tell Blip about them the following week, but Mike was sure Blip would find out before then. “How about we visit Blip, Evelyn, and the boys this Saturday rather than next Saturday and get it out the way that way,” Ginny proposed.

“I don’t know, they might be busy,” Mike speculated.

“They aren’t,” Ginny, refuted. “Their plans fell through and they're staying home instead.”

Mike nodded at the plan.

Ginny picked up her phone and dialed the Sanders.


	5. Tell It Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t see how you didn’t lose your shit earlier, Ginny?” Blip made a face as he recalled the interview..
> 
> Ginny shrugged. “I’m used to it—it’s just one of the perks of being in a secret relationship,” she quipped.

In Ginny’s second season, the Padres win the World Series.

Although they had a good team, they still had a long way to go. Or, so they thought. No one thought to bet on the Baker and Lawson dynamic. Quickly into the season, Ginny and Mike were firing on all cylinders. Their high level of play motivated their teammates to push themselves and, well, Mike had been giving increasing amounts of inspired speeches. They didn’t have the best record in the league, but they made it to the playoffs.

_Every game they grinded until the last out as Mike’s words reverberated in their heads, ‘I don’t know if we’ll be back next year—if I’ll be back next year, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we’re here now. We aren’t always going to give 100% even when our backs are against the wall—I’ve been there before. You don’t have to tell me about it. But, all I ask of you is to give it all you’ve got. Don’t save it for the next game or the next series because there may not be a next and I don’t want to lose shit knowing that we didn’t leave it all on the field. Am I asking for too much?’_

_‘Not at all, Cap,’ Blip said._

_Because Mike was right, next year was not guaranteed for either the Padres or him. They wanted it for themselves, but they wanted it for Mike even more. They had to send him out the right way, especially with how he and Ginny played that past season._

_So, they left their blood, sweats, and tears on the field. They ran on fumes and depleted themselves of every ounce of energy they possessed. Every series was a best of seven series—they weren’t supposed to be here and, yet they were: squeezing out series wins over teams that weren’t only better on paper, but on the field as well prior to the match up._

_That’s why the say games aren’t won on paper._

_All things considering, Ginny pitched a phenomenal playoff series. She got hit more than she anticipated, but it wasn’t the field day analysts suspected. Actually, she was did better than most predicted_

Ginny got hit her last pitch.

_The bases were loaded; there was one out, two strikes, and three foul balls._

_Mike called the pitch and Ginny nodded and threw._

**_Crack_ ** _._

_Before Ginny’s stomach had time to drop, the ball flew straight towards her—her face specifically. Reflexively, she caught it as she slid to the ground. Without processing that she’d almost been hit, quickly assessed the opposing players positions, sat up, and whipped it to Mike._

_She threw it close, but it was an out...the Umpire called it._

_Overwhelmed, Ginny fell back onto the grass and cried into her mitt._

_Mike ran to Ginny and gestured to the rest of the team not to approach them._

_"You okay, Baker?” Mike crouched next to Ginny as the cheers increasingly raised in volume._

_She nodded behind the mitt._

_“Need a moment?”_

_She nodded again._

_Blip threw a concerned look._

_“She’s fine,” Mike mouthed._

_The guys took this as permission to celebrate._

_After Ginny composed herself, she removed the mitt and looked at Mike. Her eyes were red and her face was tear-strained._

_"We did it,” she said, her voice choked with emotion._

_“We did,” he agreed. The pitcher sat up, and then laughed as she wiped her face. “Ready to join the rest?”_

_Ginny nodded. “Yeah.”_

_Mike got up, and then extended a hand to her. She tightly grabbed his hand for leverage and, instead of pulling Ginny to her feet, Mike pulled Ginny into his arms, and then lifted her up._

_"BAKER. WE. DID. IT.” He yelled, and then spun her around._

_Ginny giddily laughed as her boyfriend/teammate/catcher/captain (even now she can’t forget how complicated and risky their relationship is) quickly spun her around in front of thousands of people and millions of viewers._

_“WE DID IT,” he screamed again. Eventually, he put her down and the two hugged. She laughed into his chest, and they stood still for a beat before the others clapped Ginny on the back and pulled her away from Mike._

“Wow, every time I watch that clip, I get chills,” the interviewer, Michaela said, referring to the last play which resulted in the Padres winning the World Series. “I can imagine that you all feel that tenfold.”

“Yeah, most definitely,” Blip commented. “I remember feeling terrified at the thought that Ginny had been hit to feeling jubilated when she sat up and threw it to Mike and we got the third out.”

“We all were,” Mike chimed in. He’d been so concerned he asked the teams’ medical staff to check her out just in case.

“Considering that both plays were enacted by your fast thinking, what was going on in your head when this all happened, Ginny,” the Michaela asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and chuckled as she exhaled. “Umm…' _oh crap, this ball is about to hit me_ ,’” she laughed. The others chuckled around her. Mike, Blip, and her were currently on a talk show participating in one of the thousands of interviews lined up for months to come. They occasionally interviewed with other teammates, but other than Blip, Mike and Ginny were predominately interviewed together. “Well, as I slid to the ground, nothing else mattered except getting the ball where it needed to be. So, I threw it to Mike and the rest is history.”

“And that is it,” Michaela agreed. “Your career is mostly compromised of history making moments and that’s not even including the fact that you’re the first female player in Major League Baseball.”

Modestly, Ginny smiled; she appreciated Michaela’s remark. Too often people concentrated on the fact that she was the first female player that they overlooked her accomplishments and just focused on her gender. Although many were coming around, some refused to acknowledge that she was more than a gimmick.

“It was so incredible to witness your playoff run,” Michaela complimented again. “How did you deal with all of the pressure and scrutiny thrown at you, especially when you take the photogate incident with Trevor Davis into account during the regular season?”

It was a fair question, Ginny admitted. Usually, she was tight-lipped about the Trevor incident. There’d been a lot of sexism, misogyny, and double standards hurled at her. Although it wasn’t the primary focus of discussion anymore, people still brought it up ( _and of course opposing fans mocked her about it to get inside her head_ ). Her first game after the photos was released, the Padres lost; Ginny was noticeably flustered and it showed in her pitches.

During her second game, the problem continued _._

_Unsuccessfully, she tried to push the controversy out of her mind. When that didn’t work, Ginny tried breathing exercises. That didn’t work either. Mentally, she cursed Trevor for not destroying the pictures as she walked players and got hit…a lot._

_Mike called a time out and briskly walked to the rattled pitch._

_“Take it,” he said softly as he handed Ginny a piece of gum._

_Carefully, Ginny took the gum and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment, and then looked at him questioningly._

_“Why are you here, Baker?” His tone wasn’t accusatory, but rather, inquisitive and searching._

_In thought, Ginny chewed the gum as she focused on her answer rather than criticizing his question. “To play ball.” She looked at the dirt, and then him._

_“For who,” he pressed._

_Ginny opened her eyes in understanding: a reminder. “For myself and my team.”_

_“We’ve already discussed that this situation is fucked up six ways from Sunday,” he stated as he scratched his beard. Mike and Ginny had discussed the photos nonstop since they first leaked—that was three days ago, and then during her first game. “But, fuck’em: fuck the critics, fuck the fans, fuck Trevor Davis, and fuck anyone else who to tries to use this as a way to diminish you as a player. Fuck those who are judging you for sending your ex sexy nudes. Fuck’em all, and fuck Ralph for trying to interrupt my pep talk,” Mike mumbled as he glanced at the approaching Umpire. He pleaded, “Just one more minute.”_

_Ralph nodded._

_“Forget the last game and forget all of your pitches up until now,” he instructed. “When I call it, just throw the pitch. Just focusing on hitting my mitt, okay? These jokers are always going to look for reasons to discredit you no matter how badass your screwgie is, so do you really want to give a shit about what they think?” Mike nodded to the batter at the plate as he frowned in disapproval. “Ignore them; it’s time to put our foot back on their necks.” Mike put his mask back on, and then walked backwards. “Baker, remember: just throw it; I’ll catch it.”_

_The first one flew over their heads._

_Ginny chewed her gum vigorously as she scrapped her cleat against the dirt, and then looked at Mike before her wind up._ ‘No matter how wild your pitches are…’ she _recalled him saying months before._

_Quickly, she exhaled._

_Mike called the pitch and Ginny nodded; immediately, she winded up and threw the ball._

_It landed right where it needed to be._

**_Strike_**.

‘…I’ll always catch them.’

- 

As Ginny considered her answer, she licked her lips. “Whenever I get in my head too much, Mike always asks me ‘ _why are you here, Baker_ ,’” Mike laughed at Ginny’s terrible imitation of him. “And he’s not asking that because he’s a jerk, it’s just his way of reminding me that, above all else: I’m a ballplayer first. That—that I shouldn’t get so caught up in other people’s opinions and expectations and criticisms. And even though I broke the gender barrier, it was only so I could play ball. That’s how I’m able to handle the pressure and scrutiny: I remember why I’m here. I may be many things to many people, but I'm still a ballplayer-- I came here to play ball.” Ginny nodded, and then smiled at Michaela.

The interviewer looked at Ginny, and then Mike. “It sounds like you had a really great mentor.”

“Well, Mike Lawson’s many things, but he’s an especially great captain and…catcher for that matter. So, yeah.”

Mike cheekily grinned as he looked at Ginny. “I always knew you idolized me,” he joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she barely suppressed her grin. “This is why we don’t compliment him—he’s too narcissistic to humbly accept one like a normal person.”

Michaela and Blip laughed as Mike leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “ _Whatever, Baker_ …”

“So, Blip, how has this whole experience been for you,” Michaela inquired.

“Absolutely incredible,” he stated as awe filled his voice. “We knew we had a good team, but man…even we defied our expectations.” He chuckled. “And we definitely wanted to send old man Lawson out the right way. So, we took care of business and gave it our all on the field. And, not saying that I wanted to lose, but if we had…it would’ve been an incredible run either way.”

“I gotta agree,” the woman nodded. “I’ll admit, a few times during the series, I thought it was over…that you all had lost. But, I was still proud of the Padres because you guys…and gal have played so amazingly that either outcome didn’t feel like a disappointment, **_BUT_** _of course_ I wanted you all to win.” The way Michaela spoke, it was clear she was not only a fan of the Padres, but the game as well. This was the first time in the interaction that she really let her fangirl show. “And what about you, Mike, how was this experience for you?”

Mike dramatically exhaled. “Mind blowing,” he smiled. As Mike spoke, he rubbed his chin. “And it’s not just because I’m finally a _world champion_ … but like Blip said, it was an incredible either way. I’ve been playing this game professionally for 16 years and, even though my former teammates had the talent and the drive, you can’t measure heart. And I know how that sounds—I’m not taking shot at my former teammates; I love those guys, but the amount of heart on this team is unparalleled.”

That was one of the better interviews.

“Well…” Ginny chuckled as she finished up her story. “At that moment, since my head wasn’t taken off, I knew that nothing else mattered, except getting the ball to Mike.”

“Which you definitely did,” a host Keri said.

Ginny smiled, as she then looked at the man in question.

Mike grinned. “Yeah…in a split second I went from getting ready to run to the mound to catching the ball and getting tackled.” The others chuckled.

“ _Almost_ tackled,” Ginny corrected. The guy practically bounced off of Mike as the veteran catcher braced for impact as he caught the ball.

“At my age, my body doesn’t know the difference,” Mike quipped, which earned more chuckles.

“Speaking of your **_body_** ,” Keri remarked as she arched an eyebrow at the catcher. “You’ve always been in pretty good shape, Mike, but this past season you’ve really slimmed down and you’ve even cut off the beard—it was almost like you switched places with your younger self,” she swooned. “Do you attribute the improvements in your game to that?”

“Trust me, despite how good I look, I feel every bit my 38 years,” he joked. “But, yea…uh, I made some lifestyle changes to prolong my career. It’s no secret that I’ve struggled with injuries and I knew I still had a good season or two left and I wanted to make the best of it.”

“Like what,” the second host, Elise inquired.

“I, uh…cut down on my portions, did yoga recreationally, and modified my training,” he explained. “And, there was that fine line between losing a few pounds and losing too much.”

Elise nodded. “And it clearly paid off,” she complimented. “You’ve always had great stats and you’re one of the most consistent players in the history of baseball, but it was obvious how much you were struggling with injuries, so it was a absolute _revelation_ seeing vintage Mike Lawson this past season.”

It was then that Mike realized just how important Ginny’s being in the MLB—her breaking the gender barrier and what it meant to not only young girls, but women as well. Although Keri probably had no interest in baseball and was flirting with him like crazy, Elise definitely loved the game. Mike always knew that what Ginny did—what she was doing—was a huge fucking deal; that it was necessary. But, Elise ( _and Michaela_ ) weren’t interested in baseball just because of Ginny ( _but, it was perfectly fine if they were_ ), no; they’d always loved it. But, Mike couldn’t help put to think about all of the women who were interested or good at the sport but discouraged or prevented from continuing when they were younger.

Elise was a fan of his, but he could tell that she definitely admired Ginny.

A full-fledged smile spread across Mike’s face as he proudly said, “Yeah, well, you can definitely thank my girlfriend for that.” _Shit_.

Ginny externally maintained her cool as she internally lost her shit.

“Mike Lawson is _off_ the market,” Keri said in disbelief. “You just broke the hearts of millions of women out there, Mike, **_including_** myself. I didn’t even know you were dating anyone.”

“Most people didn’t…. _until_ now,” he chuckled guilty at his slip up.

“She must be something special if you wanted to keep her all to yourself,” Elise stated.

“That she is,” he agreed.

“All of this time, we’ve been attributing your past season’s improvement to Ginny Baker when we should really be thanking your _secret_ girlfriend,” the Keri said.

Ginny straightened her back and looked at the second interviewer.

Wide eyed, both Blip and Mike looked at the woman and Ginny.

“In my opinion, both ladies were instrumental in Mike’s improvement,” Blip asserted. “His girlfriend made suggestions, but Ginny was the one who pushed him in the gym—she’s the one who whipped the **old man** into tip top shape.”

Mike faux glared at the center fielder. Blip shrugged.

“Yeah, and a good athlete always trains with someone who knows them best: those who knows the other person limits and inspires them to be better, to work harder, to crave nothing less than their best,” he explained.

Intently, Ginny had watched Mike as he spoke. After she considered his words, Ginny said, “Actually, I don’t think neither Mike’s girlfriend or I were all that instrumental to his improvement,” Ginny admitted. “What she suggested and what I helped with—it wasn’t anything new or something he hadn’t heard before. The difference was that he took it seriously this time around. And maybe I’m underselling my contribution to his improvement, but I saw how hard he work not just in the gym, but with everything else.” Ginny took a deep breath, and then smiled. “I’m proud of him—I’m proud of you, old man. Even if we hadn’t won it all, I’d still be proud of you.”

Mike widely grinned at Ginny. “Baker, don’t go getting all mushy on me.”

“Yeah, because you know you’ll make him cry on air,” Blip quipped to Ginny. He then looked at the first interviewer. “Don’t let the his rep fool you, Mike Lawson’s a sensitive a soul.” 

~*~*~*~

Ginny and Blip caught dinner at the restaurant downstairs in the same building where Mike currently had a solo interview.

“I don’t see _how_ you didn’t lose your shit earlier, Ginny?” Blip made a face as he recalled the interview.

Ginny shrugged. “I’m used to it—it’s just one of the _perks_ of being in a secret relationship,” she quipped.

“That’s one hell of a perk.” If it’d been Evelyn, her glare alone would’ve killed that host Keri on the spot. But, just like Evelyn, Ginny knew that women wouldn’t stop flirting or trying to tempt Mike even if they knew he was in a relationship, which Ginny witnessed firsthand on numerous occasions. Even though his relationship status was now known, groupies would still pursue him just for one night in the sack. The plus side of his accidental reveal was that it would tone down a lot of awkwardness and infuriating situations like earlier that day. 

There were times where Blip forgot that Ginny and Mike were together due to how well they separated their personal and professional lives. Even though he’d been pissed when he found out they were dating, it genuinely came as a surprise once they told him.

_After Evelyn and Blip put the twins to bed, they played Mario Kart with Mike and Ginny. Although Evelyn, Mike, and Blip interchanged between position two through four, Ginny never gave up the number one spot._

_“Damn, Ginny,” Blip complained. “Can you let up on us at least a little bit?”_

_Gunny looked at the center fielder and said, “Nope!”_

_“If she won’t let the twins win, why in the hell would she let up on his,” Evelyn pointed out and looked at her husband as if he were crazy._

_Incredulously, Mike looked at Ginny. “You won’t even let the twins win? That’s heartless, Baker.”_

_“No, that’s not heartless” Ginny said, as she released bananas peels. With a mysterious grin on her face, she said, “It helps them builds character. They’ll never learn how to win if I let them.”_

_Mike laughed. “Will never let you win, did he?”_

_“Nope,” she admitted. “Now, I never let him win."_

_Which was 100% true, so much so that Will asked her repeatedly when she was going to let that go. It was clear that never was the answer._

_“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Mike mumbled. He thought about his remark for a moment and added, “Again.”_

_Mike broke the oath to himself when cheated and covered Ginny’s eyes and her character drove in the lake. After her she got her character out, a blue shell then hit him. Ginny glared at Mike for a nanosecond before she somehow still scraped by in first place._

_In disbelief, Mike dropped his controller on the coffee table._

_“How,” he demanded. “Do you have some special cheat or something?”_

_“Are you intentionally going for irony or something,” she questioned._

_“That wasn’t a special cheat,” Mike pointed out. “It was bush league—at best.”_

_Mike retrieved his beer from the table and downed half of it._

_Nonchalantly, Ginny picked up her phone and pretended to check it. She sent a text to Mike. Ten or so minutes later, Mike checked his phone, and then smiled._

_**Ginny** : Just for that ‘bush league’ move, you ain’t getting any nookie tonight._

_**Mike** : Come on, babe, that punishment does not fit the crime. Let me make it up to you._

_Looking a fool, Mike grinned and as he replied._

_“When are you going to meet this secret girlfriend of yours, Lawson?” For a guy as observant and deductive as Blip, it surprised Mike that Blip hadn’t pieced together that Ginny was the ‘mysterious ’ girlfriend. Although they were so far from being obvious that they were undetectable (which he eternally counted his blessings for)—this was Blip: all he needed was a breadcrumb and he was more than halfway there._

_Or maybe there weren’t any breadcrumbs—they were just really good at hiding their relationship. Maybe Blip saw them as having a tight bond and being really great friends. Maybe he thought that it was a coincidence that around the time Ginny moved in, he stopped having random hookups (or at least pretending to have them); summed up them living together as the reason they’d leave and arrive within 20 minutes or less within each other; that when the four of them spent time together, they were basically having a couples night out._

_Even though it was crucial that no one else found out about them unless they were told, he wanted Blip to figure it out._

_It seemed irrational, but Blip was the first one to figure out that something was wrong with his marriage because Mike didn’t add bacon to his burger. How do you even piece those two things together? Mike wasn’t even being obvious about the fact that he marriage just imploded and Blip knew all because he didn’t order fucking bacon._

_Bacon!_

_“Actually, you’ve met her,” Mike said._

_Blip laughed. “Seriously—when? Why didn’t you tell me, bro,” Blip asked excitedly._

_Mike rubbed his scruff, and then looked at Ginny. “About six years ago. You two came up through Triple A together.” Ginny gave a tight-lipped smile at Blip whose own smile dropped instantly._

_“You two are kidding, right,” Blip’s tone was humorless and it was clear he knew they weren’t._

_Uncomfortably, Ginny shifted and said, “Blip, I know—“_

_“No—no, you don’t know, Ginny,” Blip cut off. Wordlessly, he moved his mouth, and then looked at his wife. “Can you bel—you knew didn’t you?”_

_The lack of surprise gave Evelyn away. “Babe…”_

_“Ho—how long have you know,” he asked accusingly._

_Evelyn tried to grab Blip’s hands, but he snatched them away. “Babe, you gotta understand…”_

_Blip walked over to the island, and then said over his shoulder, “How. Long. Have. You. Known?”_

_“About two months,” she guiltily admitted._

_Harshly, Blip rubbed his face. “About two months,” he parroted. “Wow. I can’t believe you; you’ve been lying to me for two months?”_

_Ginny spoke again, “Blip, if you’ll just let us explain.”_

_“There’s nothing to explain,” he refuted._

_Mike stood up and placating said, “Blip, just give us—“_

_Blip turned around. “It’s getting late.”_

_Mike and Ginny looked at each other. They got the hint._

_As soon as the door closed behind them, Blip glared at Evelyn, and then went to their bedroom._

_Evelyn tightly shut her eyes and curled up on the couch._

_-_

_For two days straight, Blip ignored Mike, Ginny, and Evelyn (well as much as he could ignore her). By the third day, Evelyn had enough._

_“Blip, I know you’re mad, but you can’t ignore them—you can’t ignore **me** forever,” she pointed out._

_A pensive look appeared on Blip’s face. For a moment, his eyes assessed Evelyn. “I know, but I don’t know how to look at you knowing that you lied to me for two months—two months, Evie.” Blip shook her head. “I’ve never known you to be able to keep a secret for a minute, but you went two months without saying a word to me. And I keep trying to find moments where you were behaving odd and I got nothing—the lies easily rolled off of your tongue.”_

_Abruptly, the housewife held up a hand and pointed a finger at her husband. “No,” she asserted. “What you’re not going to do is imply that I’m capable of doing something nefarious to you.”_

_“I wasn’t accu—“_

_“Yes, you were,” Evelyn interrupted. “Rather than trying to understand why I kept my mouth for two months straight, you’re flinging accusations because yo big mouthed wife kept her mouth shut.” Blip shut up. “That’s what I thought. You don’t actually believe I’m capable of deceiving you, but you implied that to hurt me and that’s really messed up, Blip.”_

_“I’m sorry, babe,” he apologized._

_Evelyn shook her head. “No, I don’t want to hear it. You ignore me for two days straight because I’m not spilling the tea on Mike and Ginny. And—and you ignore them all while not considering how they feel about what happened.”_

_Taken aback, Blip said, “How they feel? The very fact that they’re dating shows that they don’t care about how I, or the rest of our teammates feel. So why should I give a damn about how they’re feeling? What if they bring their personal shit to the locker room or on the field or break up, think about what they’ll do to the team. Think about how much we stand to lose because they’re dating. So, don’t try to act as if I’m being irrational because I’m angry about this—I have every damn right to be.”_

_Evelyn nodded. “No, you’re right, sweetheart,” she admitted. “But, did you ever stop for a moment and put yourself in Ginny’s shoes?” At this, Blip considered her words. “Out of all of you, Ginny stands to lose the most. Think about it Blip: the media and fans will crucify her if they ever found out—she won’t have a career after that. Who’d want to employ her?” A part of Blip became increasingly infuriated as Evelyn laid it out, where as the other part tried to understand. “Did she and Mike put you and the others at risk? Yeah, yeah they did. But, this is Ginny we’re talking about. Ginny ‘I don’t date ballplayers’ Baker. Ginny who only dated Trevor because she thought he as leaving baseball for college, and then broke up with him went he got brought up. And Ginny loved Trevor.” Evelyn tilted her head to see if Blip understood. “This isn’t some roll around in the hay or a fling, Blip.”_

_Blip looked Evelyn and shrugged. “Okay, so they’re serious about each other…”_

_“Blip, Ginny was never just ‘crashing’ with Mike as she looked for a place, she moved in with her boyfriend,” Evelyn spelled out for him. Although there was a chance this new info would infuriate her husband even more, she needed him to understand. As Blip did the mental math, realization dawned on his face._

_“How long?”_

_“Ten months,” Evelyn replied._

_Speechless, Blip stared at the counter._

_For the next few days, Blip observed Mike and Ginny as they gave him his space. No matter when or how he observed them, they were professionals—they weren’t even lingering looks or gazes. Their behavior was still the same, there wasn’t any favoritism, or heated arguments that either had nothing to do with baseball or was heightened due to off field interactions. Blip speculated that they were putting on a show for him, but this was how they always behaved. The only difference was that he was now in the know about their relationship._

_It still bothered him that they were together, but they were so discreet and professional at work and in public._

_He agreed to have dinner at Mike—at Ginny and Mike’s place._

_To say their change in demeanor was noticeable was an understatement. Although they weren’t nauseatingly affectionate with each other (which, he was the one to talk), there was an intimacy there…tenderness. They were relaxed and carefree around each other in a way that they weren’t in public. Blip noticed that they unconsciously touched each other a lot._

_Mike currently rubbed Ginny’s back as she spoke. Part of it was because Mike couldn't help but to touch Ginny even in a non sexual manner, but the other part was a means of comfort. And Mike's touch noticeably put her at ease. Although Ginny has never been tense around him, she was now, and Blip began to process how much of a big deal it was for Ginny that Blip was okay with this--with them._

_The anger drained out of Blip as realized how important Mike must be for Ginny to take such a risk. As long as he’s known Ginny, she was adamant about her no baseball player rule (she cried in their living room after she explained that Trevor lied to her). Besides Evelyn and himself, Ginny didn’t have close friends—she only had herself. And, no matter how much she liked a guy, baseball came first; she refused to let anything interfere with her budding career._

_And now, she’s not only dating a baseball player who is also her teammate, he was her catcher and captain as well._

_Blip could sum up their relationship as a matter of loneliness (because Mike was definitely lonely as well) and convenience, but it was clear that that wasn’t the case: they weren’t just in love with each other; they were in it for the long haul._

_He did tell the team that Mike kept relationships that he was serious about a secret and, well, living with your girlfriend and modifying your behavior to make sure that people don’t find out about your controversial relationship to prevent her reputation from being ruined, was pretty serious. As Blip gave their behavior further thought, it sounded exhausting. How did they do it?_

_How did they monitor every word, action, and look in order to not slip up?_

_It was then Blip understood why Evelyn never spilt the beans: she would’ve violated Ginny’s trust in a major way. Although Ginny trusted him, to tell such a secret as that without permission, especially when she had everything to lose, it was almost unforgivable._

_After Blip pulled his head out of his ass, he realized he was truly happy for them._

~*~*~*~

“Why are you looking at me like that,” Ginny asked, as she smiled at Mike. Tiredly, she yawned. They'd had just arrived home after a long day of interviews and all Ginny wanted to do was lie down. After she took off her earrings, she stepped out of her heels and her dress slid to the floor.

She wore nothing but her bra and panties.

Abruptly, Mike got down on one knee and grabbed Ginny’s hand. “Ginny...marry me.”

Rapidly, Mike’s heart thumped in his chest as he looked up at his girlfriend. He planned an elaborate proposal and everything; Mike planned it right down to the minute, but he loved Ginny so much--he couldn't wait any longer.

“Mike…” Ginny looked panicked.

A sinking feeling crept into Mike’s chest. “Wha…”

“I--I can’t.”

Tightly, Mike swallowed as his heart just got ripped out his chest.

“Mike, you gotta…”

Numbly, Mike stood up and shrugged off Ginny as she grabbed him.

“Can you just…”

Mike walked out of their bedroom. Quickly, Ginny followed him into the hallway and down the stairs. As soon as Mike reached the door, Ginny held it shut.

“Mike, can you just listen to me for a moment,” she pleaded. Her eyes watered as her voice cracked.

His hand lingered on the doorknob.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I definitely have one more chapter in store, but I'm unsure if I'll continue the story after that. I'm not feeling too confident about it.


	6. Let No Man Put Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny pushed Mike away from the door, and then ripped it open. “Y—you know what, you can fucking leave. Fuck you and your bullshit,” she spat. Mockingly, she said, “I’ll always catch you, okay; no matter how wild you’re pitches are.’”

“Ginny.” Mike clenched his jaw as he looked at the floor. “Let me out.”

Hurt, Ginny stared at her boyfriend. “You’re not gonna—you’re not gonna hear me out?”

“I don’t think there’s anything left to hear,” Mike sniffled. His eyes watered, but the tears hadn’t shed. Mike looked in the area that led to the backdoor.

Ginny’s face scrunched up as she exhaled shakily. “So, that’s it, huh? Since you can’t get what you want, then fuck me?”

“This—this is rich, you turn me down, and then play the victim,” Mike pointed out in outrage. “You have a lot of goddamn nerve, Baker.”

Ginny pushed Mike away from the door, and then ripped it open. “Y—you know what, you can _fucking_ leave. Fuck you and your bullshit,” she spat. Mockingly, she said, “ _I’ll always catch you, okay; no matter how wild you’re pitches are._ ’”

Mike snapped and got in Ginny’s face. “How am **I** the fucking bad guy here, you just broke up with me?”

“When,” Ginny’s voice shrieked as she incredulously stared at Mike. “I told you that I wouldn’t marry you, I didn’t _break up_ with you,” she clarified. 

Angrily, Mike huffed and he scrubbed his face. “Fuck your bullshit technicalities.” Without looking, Mike slammed the door. “Since you don’t want to get married, what’s our shelf life, huh? Six months? Two or three years? Then, we have the talk and you say you love me, but you’re _not in love_ with me. You break up with me, and then date some…age appropriate basketball player, who’s half my age plus seven years, that you fall madly in love with and marry after a whirlwind romance. Yeah, let’s definitely drag this out. I’ve never had my heartbroken by trying to stay with a woman who had no interest in no longer being with me,” he said sarcastically.

Ginny’s face crumpled as tears rolled down her face. Briefly, her hand covered her eyes as she cried.

Mike fought a losing battle with his own tears.

His heart was shattered in a million pieces.

A moment later, Ginny crossed her arms and sniffed as she said, “You’re an idiot.”

Before Mike could say anything, Ginny kissed him. Mike was too surprised to react as Ginny kissed him passionately, long, and deep. Involuntarily, he kissed her back before he reminded himself that she turned down his proposal and pushed her away. 

“Ginny, you can’t just kiss me and expect me to shut up and forge—“

“I don’t know if I’ll ever want to get married, Mike,” she admitted. As Ginny ran a hand through her hair, she sniffed. “That’s why I can’t marry you. Not—not because I don’t want to. The reason we even had sex to begin with—the reason we’re even together is because I don’t want to imagine my life without you. Nothing’s changed about that. The very idea of not being with you terrifies. It terrifies me that one day, you’re going die and leave me alone and there’s nothing I can do about it. I can prolong your life, but I can’t stop the inevitable ” Ginny admitted shakily as tear slowly rolled down her face. Haphazardly, Ginny wiped them away. “I can’t stop it—there’s **_nothing_** I can **DO**! So, no, our shelf life isn’t six months or two to three years, it’s until one of us has to bury the other. And I’m sure as hell not leaving you for some age appropriate basketball player that’s half your age plus seven years,” Ginny remarked and made an odd face at the age range specification. “I want you, old man; bad back, knees, and all.”

 _Fuck_.

Okay, so marriage was off of the table, but…

Ginny just vowed her life to him—in sickness and in health, through thickness and thin, forever and ever, until death did them part; it was a trade off he could live with; she wasn’t going anywhere.

Speechless and overwhelmed, Mike gazed at his girlfriend before he pulled her into another kiss. It was sloppy, frantic, and intense. His fingers ran through her hair as hers gently clawed his back. “I’m an idiot,” he agreed.

“Yea, you are.” Ginny said against him mouth. 

“Kids?” Mike wanted kids, but he’d give them up for Ginny; he’d do it in a heartbeat. As much as he wanted them, he could live his life without kids, but he couldn’t live his life without her.

Warmly, Ginny looked at him. “A kid,” she specified. “And that won’t be until a few years down the road.”

“That’s fine by me.” And it was. Mike always assumed he’d have to wait before they tried for a baby. Ginny just finished her second season in her pro career; she still had so much to do. Mike understood why she’d want postpone kids—a kid—to continue the beginning of her career uninterrupted.

“And I’m going back to work afterwards,” she asserted.

Mike nodded. “Again, fine by me.”

Admittedly, they should’ve had the marriage and kids talk sooner. But, in addition to how precarious it was for them to even be dating in the first place, it’s not as if they could get married or have kids right away anyways. Although he wanted to get married like yesterday, he could tolerate a long engagement (two years just to not raise suspicion) as long as it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with Ginny. And, he would, just without the wedding bands and papers. So, they didn’t talk about marriage—it just wasn’t practical this soon in the relationship. Mike attributed his folly to them usually being on the same page about everything, so he assumed she wanted to get married as well.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Pointedly, Ginny looked at him as she raised an eyebrow. “Lawson, you have _no_ idea how long it’s going to take for you make this up to me.”

“The rest of my life?” Mike spitballed.

Ginny grinned, and frantically nodded. “And then some.”

“I _think_ I can do that.” Mike nuzzled his nose against hers. 

Slightly, Ginny pulled back. “ _Think_? Oh no, Lawson, this is non negotiable.”

“Blood oath it is then,” he quipped.

As Ginny leaned in to kiss him, she laughed.

Their heads touched as Mike made slicing gesture with his left index finger against right palm. “Should we just do this now or…”

More chuckles. 

Gently, he grabbed Ginny’s right hand and drug his right index finger across it as if cutting it, and then took her right hand in his and firmly squeezed. Ginny returned the pressure as she closed her eyes. They then brought their hands between them, raised them, and twisted their wrists so that their hands faced each other. Slowly, they intertwined their fingers.

_Years later, Mike will recall this moment with time and perspective and understand it for what it is; that this day—the day Ginny turned down his proposal—was the day they really got married._

_Didn’t he say Ginny always ruined his plans (but he meant that in the best way possible)?_

On their own accord, Mike and Ginny’s lips touched.

The kiss started out as soft and languid, and then progressively became firmer and more and more passionate; tongues rubbed against each other, teeth nipped, and lips sucked. Ginny grabbed a handful of Mike’s hair and pulled him closer as she opened his mouth farther with her own mouth. Mike groaned as his cock twitched. 

Without warning, Mike picked up Ginny and she yelped.

“We’re taking this to the bedroom,” he informed, as he made his way to the stairs.

As Ginny wrapped her arms around Mike’s shoulders, she said, “Are you sure your back can handle this, old man?”

“Nope,” he stated, emphatically. “And I don’t care.”

She chuckled into his ear, and then sucked on his earlobe.

“But, I’m pretty sure you’re going to kill me if you keep doing that,” he choked out.

Firmly, Ginny turned his face towards hers, and then roughly kissed him. “Oh I won’t, you still have a blood oath to fulfill and we ain’t started yet.”

They may not be getting married, but Ginny definitely was his wife.

Although it took them forever to get to the bedroom, they arrived. 

Mike gently lays Ginny across the bed.

Without being told, Ginny lifted her hips as Mike reached for her panties. He quickly rids her of them as spread her legs as his hot tongue touched her sensitive to flesh. Instantly, Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and gasped. Mike’s tongue is unforgiving in all the right ways as he alternates between licking, sucking, and finger fucking his girlfriend. His finger spread her wide; his tongue goes in deep; he firmly rubbed.

“Ride my face, babe,” Mike instructed as he lay on his back beside her.

Ginny doesn’t need to be told twice as she sits on Mike’s face and rode it. Mike tightly held her thighs and pulled Ginny closer to his mouth as his tongue masterfully undid her.

Erratically, she gasped and her hand slammed against the headboard.

“Mike,” she cried out, and then continued chanting his name as if it were a prayer.

When Ginny almost completely stopped rocking her hips, Mike taps her thighs, which indicated for her to get up.

Obligingly, Ginny does so and rolled onto her back. In anticipation, she looked at Mike and frowned at his clothes. Impatiently, she tugged at the buttons on his shirt and Mike laughed.

“Are you going to help or you just gonna sit there and laugh,” she questioned as she abandoned the shirt and moved straight to his slacks. In expertly fashion, Ginny quickly unbuckled Mike’s belt and undid his pants. She forced his hips up and pulled his pants to his knees.

Mike grinned at her. Just as he reached for the rest of his shirt buttons, he groaned when Ginny slipped his cock in her mouth.

“Shit…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tenderly, Mike rubbed the base of her neck as he head rested against the headboard. Involuntarily, his hip thrust forward into her hot, wet mouth. Ginny hungrily sucked his balls before she licked his cock from the base to the head. Her tongue swirled around the tip, and then she proceeded to bob up and down. 

Mike rested a hand in her hair as his hand alternatively flexed and relaxed.

Ginny positioned her head so that Mike watched her swallow his cock.

Fuck. He wanted to cum in her mouth. Mike raised an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled and shook her head no.

He then lingered on his face for a moment, and then looked her back in the eyes.

A laugh escaped her as she rolled her eyes.

After Mike took off of the rest of his clothes, he rolled on a condom, and then tapped on a pillow. When Ginny lay where Mike wanted her, she gestured with her pointer finger for him to come here.

As if Mike needed to be told twice—or at all for that matter.

Impatiently, Ginny brought him in for a kiss as she opened her legs for Mike. Hungrily, they kissed for an undetermined amount of time before Mike slid a couple fingers into her.

“Mmm…” she moaned.

Mike lived for that sound.

He placed his arm under her head, and then slowly penetrated her…. inch-by-inch. 

“Fuck, Mike,” she gasped. Mike took in her face, and then bit her lip.

As Mike fed Ginny his cock, his strokes increased in intensity. She opened her legs wider and Mike stroked her deeper.

“You’re so fucking hot, Ginny,” he whispered against her ear. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” gasped. Her fingernails dug so deep into his back, he knew she’d left marks.

“So, fucking sexy,” he mumbled. And, God, she was.

Mike quickly slipped out of her, and then turned Ginny onto her stomach. She moaned when he re-entered her. Mike rested his chest against her back while he fucked Ginny and whispered in her ear.

A strong, knowing hand touched Ginny between the legs.

She whimpered.

“I want to look at you.” She panted into the pillow as she rubbed his thigh.

Ginny was close.

Mike never tired of watching Ginny cum as she rode him. It always looked as if she just experienced her first orgasm. At first, he used to sum it up to inexperience, but he suspected his probably had a similar face. 

He frowned when Ginny let him slide out of her. She took his cock in her hand and quickly stroked him.

_But, he wanted to cum in her._

Of course, he loved handjob and blowjobs, but it wasn’t the same as cumming around a clinching, soaking wet cunt.

Just as Mike was about to cum, Ginny put her face next to his cock. 

Mike widely grinned.

 _Okay then_ ….

Face it was.

~*~*~*~ 

In the warm water, Ginny lolled against Mike.

Sleepily, Ginny said, “I love you.”

Mike kissed her neck and Ginny smiled. “I love you too.”

Slowly, Mike’s right hand trailed up her right arm before her intertwined their fingers.

“What’s your thing marriage,” Mike softly asked, his tone inquisitive.

Ginny shrugged. “It’s not really a thing,” she replied. “I just don’t know if it’s something I want.” She sighed, “I don’t know. I just think my mother’s affair really messed me up. Marriage was always built up as this great thing, something better than just dating…and I thought my parents were happy, but…” The pitcher played in the bubbles with her left hand. “If your husband or wife is going to do the same thing as a boyfriend or girlfriend, what’s the point in getting married? At that point, the only difference in leaving if you’re married is that it’s more difficult. Lawyers, fighting over assets, and other bullshits that prevents you from being an autonomous person.”

Mike wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

“That sounds like a thing,” Mike quipped.

Chuckles filled the air. “I’m not against it. It’s just I don’t know if that’s an aisle I want to walk down,” Ginny said, and then thought about her remark. “No pun intended.”

“No pun intended,” Mike, said incredulously. “That’s not even an idiom that people use."

“Whatever,” she smiled. “I _use_ it.” 

“This is the first time I’ve hear you use it,” Mike pointed out. “And I’ve heard you say many, many colorful and _nasty_ things,” he whispered nasty against her ear. A shiver went up her spine. “What? Do you say ‘ _I’ll walk that aisle when I get to it’, ‘to make a long aisle short’, ‘heard it on the aisle’, ‘caught between a rock and a aisle’, ‘barking up the wrong aisle’, ‘an aisle in disguise’, ‘an aisle for your thoughts’, ‘beat around the aisle_ ….’”

Ginny cackled. “Leave me alone, Lawson.”

“No, never.” Mike nibbled her ear, and then sucked on it. “I have a blood oath to fulfill.”

“Oh, _yeah_ …” she grinned. Briefly, Ginny’s thought drifted to their argument from earlier; she sat up and turned to him. “Mike, what was that…half your age plus seven years things about?” 

Mike chuckled. “Uh…um, basically, if you’re dating someone with a significant age gap, you divide your age, and then add seven, which determines if they’re appropriate to date or not.”

Ginny did the mental math.

“Oh…our relationship is _very_ inappropriate,” he remarked. “It doesn’t become appropriate next year and a few months.”

“So, you’re not just an old man,” Ginny began. “You’re a _pervy_ old man.” 

Ginny groaned when Mike slipped a hand between her legs.

“You got that right.”

~*~*~*~

“So, where’s this girlfriend of yours,” Mike’s brother Phillip asked as Mike checked on the food.

Mike sipped his beer, and then looked at his brother. “At the store with mom.”

“What girlfriend?” His sister Rochelle pretended not to know why they were having family dinner. Mike requested a family dinner with just his parents and siblings—no significant others or kids invited.

“Mom _really_ likes her.” Belinda seemed surprised by this information herself.

Although Sonia and Charles Lawson, Mike’s parents, met Ginny months ago, his siblings never got the opportunity due to their busy schedules.

“New is a bit relative,” Mike stated.

Phillip ignored Mike and pointed out, “Bee, this is mom we’re talking about; she likes everyone.”

Reluctantly, Rochelle and Belinda nodded in agreement.

“Dad likes her too,” Mike pointed out, and then finished his beer. 

“Please, dad’s just happy you aren’t bed hopping anymore—he’ll take anything he can get.” Mike glared at his older brother.

Phillip loved to give Mike shit all in good fun; it provided endless entertainment for him.

“Be nice, Phil,” Rochelle asserted. “This is the first steady girlfriend he’s had since his divorce. This is progress.”

Belinda nodded in agreement. “Weren’t you just saying that it’d be nice if Mike brought a girl home,” she recalled.

“That’s the problem,” he replied. “I’m afraid that he brought a _girl_ home.”

Incredulous, Mike looked at his older brother. “I hope you don’t think I’m lurking at playgrounds.”

“No, Mike,” Phil dismissed. “I’m just saying, after Rachel, the women you got involved with tended to be on the younger side,” he explained. “They’re not very mature or all that smart either.”

“It was just sex,” Mike declared. “I didn’t date them or bring’em home,” he said defensively.

“I know,” Phil, responded apologetically. “It’s just something I noticed.” A beat. “So, your girlfriend is closer in age?”

Guiltily, Mike checked on the food again.

“Seriously,” Belinda chuckled. “How old is she?”

“Hmm…” Phil tapped his chin. “Mike balked at the idea of his girlfriend being super young, but didn’t answer the question about if they were closer in age…” 

Rochelle looked at Mike and smiled. “Come on, Mikey, tell us.”

“I’d say she’s….” he waved his fingers. “Twenty-five and he met her on the baseball field.”

Mike’s face dropped.

In disbelief, Phillip dropped his mouth. “ _Seriously_?!? I just made that up.” 

“Mike,” Rochelle’s eyes widened in shock.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he prefaced. “But, you’ll understand when you meet her.”

“So you claim, but I highly doubt it,” Phil quipped. Mike narrowed his eyes. “No offense; I just want the best for you.”

Mike repeated, “You’ll understand when you meet her.”

~*~*~*~

Mike heard Ginny laugh at something his mom said as the two walked into the house.

“Do you have anymore embarrassing stories on Mike,” she asked. “I need to stockpile as much as I can.”

“Oh, pick a category, any category,” Mrs. Lawson replied.

Immediately, Mike dashed out of the kitchen to greet his two favorite people in the world.

“Seriously, mom,” Mike suppressed a smile as he looked at his mother.

Mrs. Lawson shrugged. “What? She asked nicely."

Mike kissed his mother on the cheek. “Yeah, yeah…”

“Where’s mine?”

“I haven’t forgotten about you, little troublemaker.” Ginny laughed into Mike’s mouth as he tickled her sides.

Belinda, Phil, and Rochelle exited the kitchen and went into the hallway to meet Mike’s mysterious girlfriend. For months, they’d heard talk about a new girlfriend, but with Mike’s track record and womanizing, they thought it was a euphemism for fuck buddy.

When they approached, Mike obscured their vision as he chatted with his girlfriend about something. Finally, Mike turned around, and then nodded towards them. When the three Lawson siblings saw her, they mumbled.

“Holy shit.”

“Fuck.”

“Well, I be goddamned.”

Ginny approached them and nervously said, “Hi.” She gave a small wave. “I’ve heard a lot about you all.” As if she read their minds, Ginny said, “I know you haven’t heard anything about me, but you can probably guess why.”

_Mike was dating his pitcher._

_Oh, boy._

“Ginny Baker, in the flesh,” Rochelle remarked. As if it were some inside joke, Mike and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

Confused, his siblings stared at him.

“It’s…” Ginny chuckled again. “That is actually the exact words Mike said to me when first met.”

“Just for the record, I did not know how accurate my remark was when I made it,” Phillip said in shock.

Ginny looked at Mike.

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Help me finish dinner.”

Mike’s hand was on the small of Ginny’s back as he led her to the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~

After they met Ginny, they understood.

She was charming, gracious, smart, and funny and she made their brother smile like a child on Christmas day. They were pretty sure they’d never seen him so happy ( _and he’d been head over heels in love with Rachel_ ). 

Their body language was telling. They sat close to each other, but weren’t touching. But, occasionally, they did touch on each other—like now: Ginny unconsciously rubbed, and then squeezed Mike’s knee before she folded her hands. Mike touched her shoulder a lot and sometimes rubbed her back. Mike and Ginny exchanged small glances and mimicked each other’s body language a lot.

“Ginny, you’re such a lovely young woman,” Mr. Lawson complimented.

Graciously, she smiled. “Thank you, Charles.”

Mike’s dad insisted she call him Charles and his mom insisted Ginny call her mom.

“I remember I met some girl Mike was fooling around with last year,” Mr. Lawson recalled. Ginny raised an eyebrow. “It was by accident. Mike forget we agreed to meet up at his place and I’d let myself in—big mistake.”

Everyone chuckled.

“She was bit of a high strung woman,” he stated. Mike’s stomach dropped.

“Dad, really?”

“Son, I’m just saying, I really like Ginny.” Mr. Lawson smiled at Ginny.

“Well, all of you are just so amazing,” she commented.

In thought, Mr. Lawson looked at his son. “I know I’ve seen her somewhere, is she famous,” Mr. Lawson switched the topic back to Mike’s old fuck buddy.

“No, she’s _not_ famous,” Mike, asserted as he rubbed his temple. 

“Really,” his dad questioned. “Because I know wasn’t the first or even the last time I saw her—I know I’ve seen her on TV. I know it.” Mike shot his dad a glare. “Don’t look at me like that, Mike. What’s her name?”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t remember.”

At Mike’s weird behavior, Ginny looked at Mike. Ginny knew that Mike had slept around a lot before they dated; it wasn’t an issue for her. The only reason Mike would be acting strange was if it was something that would upset her. She frowned.

“Is you dad referring to Amelia?”

Mr. Lawson snapped his fingers. “That was her name.”

Mike held his head in his hands.

“How do you know Amelia,” Belinda, asked curiously.

As Ginny looked at Mike, she replied, “She’s my agent." 

“Babe, it’s really not that big of a deal,” Mike said.

Ginny bit her lip, and then looked at Mike. “You’re right. I really need to let this go…it was before me and I knew about it when we began dating.” Ginny ran a hand threw her hair. For a moment, she sat in silence, and then said, “Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Really, dude,” Rochelle mouthed to her brother.

Mike shot her a glare as he got up to follow Ginny.

~*~*~*~

“Ginny…” Mike said as he knocked on the door.

“Mike, I’m fine,” Ginny said after she opened the door. As she walked down the hallway to go back downstairs, Mike gently grabbed her wrist.

Ginny stopped and looked at the door behind him. It said Mike on the door.

“If I could go back in tim….” Ginny walked past Mike said he spoke. 

“Ooh…your childhood bedroom.” She twisted the knob and walked in. After she turned on the switch, Ginny took in Mike’ bedroom from when he was a kid. Excitedly, she smiled. _Put this on a list on things she’d never thought would happen: playing with Mike Lawson, dating Mike Lawson, and looking at Mike Lawson’s childhood bedroom_.

Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at the poster above his bed.

Mike wrapped his arms around her, and then sat his chin on her shoulder close to the crook of her neck. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he began. “I have your poster on my bedroom wall. Wanna sign it for me?”

She kissed him instead.

"I still want that autograph," he later mumbled against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. Also, the chapter has been split into two.


	7. Ahead of the Story (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mike…I,” Ginny sighed. “I—I’m not saying I still want us to be a secret—that’s not what I’m want. I—I just don’t want to give it—give us to them. Am I making sense?” Unsure, Ginny ran a hand through her curls. “Mike, we can go out in public together; I don’t care. But, let them ask the question, and then we give a statement. I can’t hand them us on a silver platter.”
> 
> Or, how...
> 
> The media had managed to pair her with every man on the face of the earth, including Mike, but ironically, no one took those rumors seriously.

Here’s the thing—the last thing: after Mike retired; they planned to go public with their relationship.

It just never happened.

From the moment they got together, the plan had been over two and half years in the making: statements drafted and re—drafted so they could be issued, an optimal day chosen, question prep, and carefully chosen public events. This was, of course, after they informed Amelia that they were together. Predictably, she was furious and it had nothing to do with her previous sexual relationship with Mike, but rather, the media shit storm it’d cause if they were found out. Once she realized that Ginny couldn’t be talked out of the relationship, she was onboard, albeit reluctantly.

As the day approached, Ginny expressed second doubts—not about her and Mike, never about her and Mike—but rather, going public with their relationship. Rather than reacting, Mike decided to forgo that and talk to Ginny about why instead.

“I don’t want to hand them…this—this—this story,” she explained. “The media pries through every other aspect of my life, let them figure this out as well.” Before Amelia could respond, Ginny said, “I know we want to get ahead of the story. But, I just don’t want to give it to them. I don’t want to jump through all of the hoops and hurdles just to sell some image to the world about how our relationship changed once Mike retired. I’m tired…I’m tired of always having to put on an act.”

Mike worried his lip.

“Mike…I,” Ginny sighed. “I—I’m not saying I still want us to be a secret—that’s not what I’m want. I—I just don’t want to give it—give us to them. Am I making sense?” Unsure, Ginny ran a hand through her curls. “Mike, we can go out in public together; I don’t care. But, let them ask the question, and then we give a statement. I can’t hand them us on a silver platter.”

Years later, she would.

~*~*~*~

Nervously, Ginny shook her hands as she did breathing exercises.

“You ready,” Blip asked as he nodded to the field.

Ginny gave an uncertain smile, and then said, “I don’t know, but wouldn’t you say it’s time?”

At this, Blip grinned and nodded. “I don’t know how y’all managed to keep it a secret this long—with a kid at that.” At Ginny’s face, Blip corrected himself. “You know what I mean, Gin: I’m just sayin I’m surprised the media still hasn’t figured it out yet.”

It was simultaneously surprising, but…not.

The media had managed to pair her with every man on the face of the earth, including Mike, but ironically, no one took _those_ rumors seriously. But, Ginny couldn’t say she blamed them, for years, many outlets paired her with anyone she was seen with, whoever was hot at the moment, or whoever gave her a complimented ( _which Mike encompassed all three when he started his job as a sports analysts career_ ). Since Ginny had never been officially connected to anyone, the media took it as a free for all.

There were a few who didn’t want to speculate about whether or not Mike and Ginny were dating just because they’d been close on the field. They found it disrespectful and mentioned that there wasn’t any evidence to corroborate such claims. Then there were those who were adamant that Mike and Ginny weren’t dating because _she_ wasn’t good enough for him. Like, Ginny could understand the inverse since Mike had a playboy image, but what was here supposed flaw that made her not worthy of Mike?

They had a million excuses as to why she and Mike weren’t together that varied between racist, sexist, offensive in other ways, or all of the above.

 _Sigh_.

Ginny was going to enjoy watching their heads implode once they found out the truth.

Other than when Mike was seen on TV, he kept a low-key profile after retirement. He maintained his endorsements and appeared in commercials, at the necessary events, or when he ‘ _reunited with his former teammate, Ginny Baker, the San Diego Padres ace pitcher’_ whenever the two show up together at an event. Despite being known as a playboy ( _tabloids were dragging their feet on retiring the descriptor, despite not having connected him to anyone in years_ ), Ginny was seen as just his former teammate, protégé, and good friend. Outside of his colorful and passionate persona in the studio, he lived an uneventful life according to the media, so they left him alone.

After Mike retired and he and Ginny weren’t being secretive about their relationship anymore, Ginny realized that she was averse to PDA. Years of intense media scrutiny and blowing her every action out of proportion turned Ginny off to public displays of affection. It was one thing when they were alone or just with friends and family, but outside, in the open, where anyone could take a picture of them?

Ginny felt a panic attack building at just the thought alone.

But, now…things were different.

~*~*~*~

“For those who’ll be tuning in to today’s game, today marks the return of the San Diego Padres’ pitcher Ginny Baker,” the commentator explained. “If you’ve been living under a rock for the past eight years, Ginny Baker is the first female player in MLB history and the first female player in the four major North American sports leagues. Shortly before her seventh season with the Padres, Baker announced her pregnancy and stated that she was taking an additional season off to spend with her child. Critics, who were against Baker’s inclusion in the sport to begin with, cited pregnancy as one of the many reasons women should not be allowed in the game and stated that that would the last we’d see of Ginny Baker. Others have pointed out the sexist connotations behind the statement and referenced several female athletes who’ve returned to their respective sports after becoming mothers. They also stated that even if she didn’t return, she’s already accomplished a lot, and that it was her prerogative to do what was best for her and her child,” he passionately summarized. “For now, Ginny Baker’s critics have been silenced with her impending return, but if I were to make a wild guess, it’ll be no time before new criticisms are thrown her way. _Either way_ , it’s nice to see you again, Ginny Baker—welcome back.”

~*~*~*~

Once the media found out Ginny was returning, they talked about her nonstop was weeks. The week of her return, they somehow found a way to talk about her even more, so much so, Ginny was surprised they hadn’t exhausted every possible topic. And the day before her return, they summoned up even more discussion topics with **_new_** talking points.

 _How, Sway?_  

“Ya’ll know that Livan Duarte is my guy,” the male analyst began. “That’s **_my_** dude, and him and Ginny Baker had…have one of the best pitcher-catcher dynamics in the league, _but_ … _but_ , Ginny did her best pitching with Mike Lawson,” he declared. At the raised eyebrows, he clarified. “I know what y’all thinking and I’m not saying that Ginny hasn’t improved as a player, because she has; she’s made improvements _each_ and _every_ season and her place in the league is undeniable. She’s a phenomenal player, but they were a force to be reckoned with the three seasons they played together,” he argued. “I mean, imagine the havoc they would’ve placed on the league if they came into the league around the same time? Mike Lawson wouldn’t have had to wait until the end of his career to get his rings—he’d probably have about two, three mo.’”

His co-analysts laughed at the man’s enthusiasm.

“ _Honestly_ , I can’t say I disagree,” the female analyst, Leslie, admitted. “It sounds crazy and they wouldn’t have had won it in their first few seasons, but like Rick, said, Mike and Ginny were forces to be reckoned with in their three seasons together. I mean, when you look at all they’ve accomplished—it’s hard to argue otherwise. And Mike did play on some pretty stacked teams in the past and even some…not so stacked teams and got into the playoffs, so…it’s not that far fetched to believe.”

The analysts prompted viewers to tweet them their thoughts about former battery mates Mike and Ginny as they responded to a select few. Fans eagerly sent their opinions as they counted down the hours until they saw Ginny on the field again. It was an overwhelmingly positive response as most agreed and explained why. There were a few detractors who said the duo’s time together was overrated as well as them in general.

“Are you kidding me,” Rick proclaimed. “Overrated? Naw man, I didn’t just read that.”

“Clearly…everyone doesn’t see it,” the other analyst, Sam remarked, in a tone that disagreed with the tweet. “I guess this just goes to show that not everyone’s criteria is the same.”

“Then what criteria are they measuring them against,” Rick said in a high voice. “Granted, it’s not the largest sample size, but how can you argue _facts_ —that’s all I’m saying.” Rick brushed is hands together in a wiping motion as if to say if was done with the topic. “But, what are stats except measurable data?

“Not to take credit from the other Padres,” Leslie said. “But, it’s universally agreed that they were the driving forces behind San Diego not only making it to the World Series _back to back_ , but winning it _back to back_ as well.” Exaggeratedly, Rick pointed to Leslie and mouthed ‘boom.’ “ _Not_ only that, Mike won Finals MVP in 2017, and then Ginny won it in 2018…like, this has _never_ happened before.”

This time, Rick exaggeratedly tossed his papers. “Tell’em, Leslie—cause they don’t want to hear me.”

“Okay, okay…” another analyst replied as he joking gestured for them to calm down. “This is a good discussion and all, but we’re short on time,” he informed. He then said to the viewers, “We’re going to close out the show with a few clips of Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson winning the 2017 and 2018 World Series since _some_ of you clearly forgot that no one wanted a part of them back then.”

The studio analysts chuckled.

“And before we sign off,” Leslie said. “Mike Lawson will be returning tomorrow give, which means we get to hear give provide an analyst of his former battery mate—how exciting.” Exemplifying her point, Leslie wiggled in her chair.

Animatedly, the analyst Chris proclaimed, “Mike **_Lawson_**. Man, I’ve really missed that dude.” He looked at Rick, and Leslie. “For those who don’t know, former Padres catcher, Mike Lawson, took a break from commentating for about…”

“A little over a year, I believe,” Leslie provided. The others nodded.

“Man, it’s been that long,” Chris, wondered aloud. Then said to the camera, “Well, either way I’ve miss ya, Mike, and it’s going to be great having you back in the studio. On that final note…”

Various clips of the Padres’ World Series appearances from years before appeared on the screen.

There were clips of strikeouts, homeruns, game saving plays, stolen bases, tagged players—various reaction shots of Mike and Ginny after great plays, wins, and runs.

The final two outs from the World Series of 2017 was shown as Ginny caught the ball, and then threw it to Mike. There were reaction shots from the crowd, and then the camera went back to Ginny and cried into her glove. The moment where Mike crouched and looked at Ginny as she smiled at him with her tear stained face was instantly iconic. Most publications and shows heavily featured that shot of them. The second popular one was of Mike spinning Ginny around.

The following year, after Ginny threw a no hitter, she jumped into Mike’s arms and hugged him tightly, and then stared at the sky teary-eyed. She kissed her hand, and then raised it in memory and gratitude of her father. Mike looked above as well and mimicked her gestured as he held her up with one arm. After a moment, Ginny raised her arms in celebration and screamed.

~*~*~*~

As Ginny and Blip warmed up together, she observed fans do double takes at her. They quickly grabbed their friends, family members, and significant others and pointed to her as they covered their mouths in shock and took videos and pictures.

After she finished up with Blip, Ginny jogged over to the little girls that called out to her. As she signed autographs, she listened to the children tell their dreams and stories. Every since Ginny became a mother, her interactions with children were more significant and deeper. Despite the fact that there were a handful of other female players in the league and being away for two years, Ginny still the most popular, especially with little kids. Engaged, the pitcher listened as a young girl told her about a game saving play.

“It sounds like you did an amazing job, Mariah,” Ginny compliment as she handed the young girl her ball back before she gently pinched her cheek. “Keep up the great work—I can’t wait to see you out here one day.”

Mariah beamed at her.

Out of the corner of Ginny’s eye, she saw Mike and their daughter Billie reach the bottom of the stairs. Both of them wore Padres uniforms. Mike seemed to be having a conversation with the toddler as their daughter intently looked at him. Billie’s hand slowly reached up and grabbed Mike’s beard and pulled her father towards her. He laughed, and then leaned his forehead against his daughter’s after he gave her a kiss.

Ginny’s stomach fluttered.

Ginny signed a few more balls, and then made her way over to Mike and Billie.

“Heeeeey, you two,” she greeted them both, but cooed at her daughter as Mike handed Billie to Ginny. “Hey, sweetie.”

“Hi, mommeeee,” the toddler greeted back.

“I love you,” she smiled at Billie.

The little girl giggled. “Luh you.”

Ginny smothered kisses on Billie’s face as giggles erupted from her offspring. Lovingly, she ran her gently gently through Billie’s brown curls.

“Can I get a kiss too?” Mike leaned on his hands against the divider as he gazed at his wife.

Ginny tilted her head from side to side as pretended to consider his question. “Mmm…I guess so.”

Slowly, Ginny lifted her head to meet Mike as his head descended to meet her. For a moment, she lingered in front of her husband as a few patrons around her whistled before she eyed his lips while she licked her own. Tilting her side to the side, Ginny smiled as she bit her lip, and then captured Mike’s lips with her own.

Ginny didn’t know if it was because she and Mike had been together eight years at this point, the fact that the had a child together, or because they’d recently got married—maybe it was all three—but, she refused to let the media dictate her behavior anymore. She was a married woman with a child, _she was going to kiss her husband, damn it (and hand hold and stargaze and snuggle against)_. Even if they hadn’t gotten married, she and Mike were seriously involved and she wasn’t just hooking up carelessly.

Excitedly, Billie clapped at her parents as wolf whistles filled her ears.

Ginny broke apart from Mike. “Can I get another?” She kissed him again. “And another?” And again. “Another?” And again. “A—“

“Mike,” Ginny laughed, and then handed their daughter to him. “Are you trying to put on a show?”

“Maybe,” he said suggestively. He then pointed out, “As if you weren’t already putting on one.”

“Whatever, old man,” she dismissed as her laughter continued. “I gotta go. Bye, sweetie.” Ginny leaned in to kiss Billie on the forehead as Mike leaned down for the kiss in her place. Ginny stopped and side eyed Mike.

“Bye, mommmeee.” Billie hugged her mother as Ginny kissed her on the forehead. Ginny squinted her eyes at Mike, and then smiled beatifically before she gave him one last kiss.

As Ginny jogged away, Mike said, “Go get’em, slugger.”

A wide grin broke out on Ginny’s face.

~*~*~*~*~

“And tonight’s starting pitcher, warming up in the bullpen, number forty-three, _Ginnnnny Bakkeerrrr-Laaawsonnn_ ,” the announcer said enthusiastically.

The crowd absolutely lost it—they went ballistic.

Although a sizeable amount of fans had found out earlier due to showing up early and seeing her jersey as well as the public display of affection, it clearly hadn’t spread to the rest. Some were cheering due to Ginny’s return, others cheered because – _holy shit_ , Mike Lawson and Ginny Baker got married ( _I mean, come on, it could not be a coincidence that Ginny married a man with the last name Lawson and it not be **Mike Lawson** —come on_) –and the rest once they realized or was told about her additional last name ( _they cheered so hard when they heard her first name that they hadn’t heard her last name at all_ ).

Ginny bite back a smile as she threw the ball to Duarte.

~*~*~*~

As Ginny walked to the mound, she waved to the crowd as the cheered her on again.

God, she missed this.

The green. The fans. The mound.

Before she would up for her first pitch in a game in two years, Ginny looked into the crowd at Mike and Billie; Billie sat on Mike’s shoulders as Mike pointed Ginny out to their daughter. Enthusiastically, the toddler waved.

Widely, she smiled at the two, and then put her game face on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like a liar because there IS another chapter after this (I swear, this WAS supposed to be the last, which you'll read why it wasn't in the next line). lol.
> 
> So, because I love the story so much, I split this last chapter into two--and, I just couldn't wait to post. I don't have any discipline, y'all nor the patience.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and love to read your reviews! Warms my soul. :)


	8. Prime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you regret any of it?” Expectantly, she looked at Mike.
> 
> Incredulously, Mike stared at Ginny. “Of course not.”
> 
> “Then why would I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a huge warning here: this chapter got away from me and got a life of it's own. It's a monster of a chapter not only due to length, but content and other things. Some will like it or parts of it, others, not so much. Personally, I love it and I loved wring it. :) Some parts I thought, "Ginny would never", but it was entertaining to write--that's what fanfic is for, amirite???

The cameras flashed non-stop as Ginny approached the table with Billie. Excitedly, the toddler waved to the reporters before Ginny sat down. Billie, in trying to kiss her mother’s face, placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Ginny’s eye, which made Ginny beam at her daughter’s love and adoration.

The reporters chuckled and awed.

Ginny chose a reporter to start the questions.

“Before I begin,” a reporter started. “I’d like to say that you have a beautiful daughter and congratulations on the… _recent_ nuptials.”

Graciously, Ginny remarked, “Thank you.”

After the reporter introduced herself, she said, “After a two year absence, how does it _feel_ to be back on the field? And, also, what was it like to hear the fans reaction to you the way they did?”

At a loss for words, Ginny shook her head as she formulated her response. “In—incredible,” she answered. “Being on the mound again after being away for so long and getting a warm welcome from the fans…it was really _humbling_. It…reminded me of my first game at Petco.”

A random reporter quipped, “Even your first pitch?”

Unexpectedly, Ginny laughed out loud as her eyes watered. “Well…not that part.”

Laughter filled the room.

~*~*~*~

“Thanks for joining us today,” Chris greeted the viewers. “As most of you know, our show discusses the major talking points of the day or week, but the only talking point today, and maybe even for the next few days, is about the San Diego’s starting pitcher. After two long years away from baseball, Ginny Baker- _Lawson_ , baseball’s first female player, stepped on the field again. Most of the time when a player takes an extended leave, it’s due to injury, a health scare or personal troubles, but Ginny took some time off to have her first child and spend time with her daughter. Many questioned if Ginny would be able to maintain the same level of play and focus that she had before her pregnancy and hiatus and, if I must say so myself, she hasn’t lost a step.” 

Mike grinned as he unnecessarily straightened his papers. “If you don’t, Chris, you know I will,” he proudly proclaimed.

“Oh, but don’t we,” Rick partially joked.

Shortly into Mike’s sporting analysis career, he gained an instant following. The more confident he grew in his abilities, the more passionate became, which drew in more and more viewers—even those who didn’t particularly care for live sports shows. Mike’s sports acumen and charismatic personality translated well on screen. Over time, Mike grew a reputation for his brilliant mixture of sports analysis and humor, his demonstrative nature, and thoughtful responses on any given topic, especially when it pertained women. Most importantly, Mike was known for his constant fanboying over Ginny Baker. He went from suave commentator who provided mostly nuetral analysis of games, plays, and players to gushing fanboy who just had to tell you about how amazing Ginny Baker was. To his credit, he gushed about the other women as well, but Mike’s remarks on Ginny were legendary. People looked forward to Padre games even more than they already did just to see Mike lose his cool as he gushed about her.

The only reason no one had cried foul yet was because Mike also gave critical analyses about Ginny on pitches or mechanics that others weren’t able to pick up on. Many chalked up his in depth analysis to the fact that he did use to catch for her, but Mike was also a fan of his girlfriend (now wife) and paid close attention to everything. What he said on air was usually the summed up version of a much longer conversation they had at home. Usually, within a game or two, the correction was made or at least attempted. Mike was open about the fact that he shared his observations with Ginny, so her adjustments didn’t come as a surprise; everyone knew the two were still close.

“But, can you blame me though,” he questioned. “Ginny Baker- _Lawson_ is an incredible player.”

Chris bit back a grin and said with a straight face, “I heard Ginny married an everyday guy who’s really humble and unassuming.”

Mike narrowed his eyes at Chris

“Yeah, Ginny stayed away from those larger than life celebrity types…isn’t he like a school teacher or something?” Leslie tapped her chin in thought.

Feeling betrayed Mike then directed his eyes towards Leslie.

“No, he works for a non profit and helps out at risk youths,” Rick provided. “Isn’t that right, Mike?”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Mike mumbled faintly. “You guys aren’t funny.” Despite his statement, Mike smiled at their antics. He then spoke to the camera, “Leslie, Rick, and Chris are just giving me a hard time because they missed me so much.”

“I’m not sure about all of that,” Chris uttered as he cleared his throat, and then straightened his tie. “I mean, you give some passable analysis, but…”

“Sounds a bit generous if you ask me.” Leslie looked at Chris and the two shared a laugh.

Rick smiled, and then looked at the camera. “Nothing like a good old fashion home welcoming. Getting back on track: as Chris mentioned, yesterday marked the return of Ginny Baker, who now goes by Ginny Baker Lawson, after a two year hiatus from baseball,” he re-informed the viewers. “So, much happened yesterday from her return, her name change,” Rick threw a look at Mike who unashamedly grinned. “To her post game interview."

This time, Mike frowned.

“So, let’s start with Ginny’s name change.” The other co-analysts looked at Mike expectantly. “What are you guys thoughts on this?”

If Mike had honestly been an everyday guy, although it would’ve been news that Ginny got married, no one would care as much. But, he was M _ike Lawson_ and her former teammate, catcher, and captain. This was a pretty big deal; especially with the reputation and goodwill he’s cultivated post baseball.

“Well…” Chris began. “Before we touch on that topic, I’d like to congratulate Ginny on getting married—and Mike, of course. As many of you know, I was a pro myself, and…being a pro athlete is hard, generally speaking, and even harder when you’re trying to maintain a stable and healthy relationship. Even more so when there are cameras everywhere and people criticizing everything you do. Personally, I’ve never faced the same amount of attention of scrutiny as either of them, especially Ginny, so my hats off to the both of you to making it work and keeping your relationship hidden from the media—however long that was,” Chris directed his last half of his sentence to Mike.

Mike and Chris bumped fist, and then did an exploding gesture—noise included. “Thanks, man.”

“Now for the name change: _holy mother of God_ ,” he exclaimed. “Ginny has been rumored and connected to a boat ton of men without a shred of proof, so I’ve always wondered about if and when she made a public statement acknowledging a relationship, but I _was not_ expecting _this_. There’s making a statement and _there’s making a statement._ The name change, the very **public** display of affection, and a kid, Ginny wants us—media, critics, analysts, and fans—all to know that, yes, she’s with the _Mike Lawson_ , and not ashamed of it.”

“Exactly,” Rick agreed. “Those are my thoughts as well. And, when you think about it, that’s always been her M.O. ‘Yes, I took some nude selfies for my ex-boyfriend, so what; yes, I’m having a baby and talking some time after that to spend with her, so what?’ Ginny doesn’t just own her decisions; she isn’t ashamed of them and often controls the narrative, which is incredibly important for someone in her situation. And, it was even more important for her to control the narrative with Mike.” Rick gestured to Mike. “Because he used to be her teammate, her captain, and batterymate, which is a very unique situation considering all things and her critics are definitely going to latch onto. But, this is Ginny Baker…Lawson we’re talking about.” Rick shrugged, and then laughed.

Starting back with Jimmy Kimmel situation in the beginning of Ginny’s career, fans and people in entertainment noticed her unapologetic attitude towards her decisions and her defense of them. Ginny was legendary for challenging anyone who dared questioning her actions or behavior via double standards. Many caught on that she would go toe to toe with anyone who questioned her about something they wouldn’t question a man for. Or, if it was a line of questioning that wasn’t within reason for a woman.

Leslie nodded. “I’m glad you mentioned Ginny’s M.O. with these things, Rick,” she remarked. “It’s definitely something that came up again last night, which we will discuss later on.”

Mike clinched his jaw at the statement.

“Rick, you also mentioned the… _uniqueness_ of this situation, which is 100% on the money when it comes to the major league ballball itself and just major sports leagues in general, but it isn’t all that uncommon in co-ed sports or when men and women train closely together,” Leslie explained, more so to the viewers than her co-analysts. She exhaled as she gathered her thoughts. “Granted I dated my husband back when we were in high school, but we bonded over baseball. Admittedly, I played softball, but we got each other’s love and—and dedication to the game in ways that someone who wasn’t apart of that culture wouldn’t get. And I don’t want anyone to misunderstand: I’m not saying that relationships where both play the same or similar sports are more valid and more likely to last, _but_ they _are_ better equipped to deal with the nature of such a relationship more times than not. And who better to deal with that than… _Mike Lawson_.” Leslie laughed as she pointed to Mike. “He did the baseball thing for quite a while before joining us. Although Mike will never know what it’s like to be in Ginny’s shoes specifically, he understands better than most what it’s like to be a superstar baseball athlete—I can imagine that Ginny would naturally gravitate to someone who knows what it’s like.”

“But, _this_ guy?” Chris thumbed over to Mike as if Mike wasn’t there.

Mike fake laughed before making a face at Chris. “Just to be Captain Obvious here, we all know this conversation isn’t necessarily about her name change per se, but pretty face it belongs to.” Mike grinned as he gestured to him face. “And that’s understandable. But, with women, we often forget that they’re athletes first when it comes to their dating lives, looks, or just overall behavior both in their careers and outside of it,” he explained. In thought, Mike rubbed his beard, and then held his hands in front of him as if trying to get a hold of the situation. “People just see the _Lawson_ part of Ginny’s last name and think of the man who it belongs to—me—and what that says about her and us. These people ignore that she kept the Baker part because it isn’t important to them, but it _is_. Because she’s not Ginny Lawson, she’s Ginny _Baker_ -Lawson. And, yeah, she got married to the _devastatingly_ handsome…"

“And humble…” Chris quipped.

“And humble…” Mike chuckled. “Former catcher of the San Diego Padres. But, she’s still her own person—I’m just the guy she decided to share her life with and added his name to her own. But, she’s more than who she married and had an **_adorable_** child with; she’s a regular season _and_ World Series MVP, a three-time World Series champion, a Cy Young recipient, and she’s more than just that. She’s an…incredible and _astounding_ woman. When you think of all that she’s accomplished and the type of person she is, you can’t help but to be in awe of her. She’s been constantly blowing me away ever since I’ve met her.” 

“ _We get it_ , Mike,” Rick deadpanned. “You’re a love sick fool.” The two exchanged a look before they burst out and laughed. “But, seriously…I agree with you 100%. Ginny is still a ball player who happens to be a wife and mother. The framing of that may change depending on what she doing during that particular moment, but for the sake of this conversation, I don’t think we—the media—should forget this and we need to be very aware of how we define her because _we don’t_ do this with men. And Ginny definitely touched on some of these things last night.”

“Mike, what…did you say before we began taping,” Leslie inquired. “I don’t know if you were talking to Phil or Mitch and you said something about how Ginny not being yours or—or…Ginny not being Mike Lawson’s wife…” Mike’s face brightened in recognition.

“Oh umm, yes…I was just saying that Ginny Baker-Lawson isn’t the wife of Mike Lawson, but that I am the husband of Ginny Baker-Lawson,” he rephrased. “For some, it may sound like the same thing, but it really isn’t. Unless a woman’s husband is seen as a nobody, their husbands often define them in terms of identity even if these women have a name of their own. And I’ve admitted this since the beginning, but Ginny’s career and legacy will always be greater than mine—no doubt about it—and, because of that, if anyone’s going to be defined by their spouse, it should be me."

Leslie nodded. “Wow...that’s a very good point, especially because it’s really rare to see this type of treatment with men.” Leslie looked to the camera and said, “So after commercial break, we’ll be breaking down Ginny’s first game back after her extended hiatus.”

“I’m excited,” Chris proclaimed. 

“Not as excited as Mike,” Rick quipped as he looked at the grinning former catcher and teammate of Ginny.

Shamelessly, Mike kept smiling as he shifted in his chair. “ _What_? I can’t be proud of my wife. Look, she hit two out of the park homers and I am her biggest fan, you all will deal.”

After commercial break, Mike animatedly analyzed Ginny’s pitching. He highlighted her consistency, specific improvement of her mechanics, areas that she needed to work on, and other areas where she needed to compensate for because she couldn’t beat biology. He then gave an electrifying break down of her offensive plays, which he reenacted himself to the amusement of his co-workers. 

Mike hit two imaginary homeruns and rounded fake bases both times in the studio as he whooped.

As he gathered his breath, Mike re-did his tie and put his jacket back on while the others spoke.

“Ginny was even surprised that she hit a homerun let alone two.” Surprised colored Ginny’s face both times—the second one even more than the first. She hit a homerun before, but not multiple times during a game and not often. Leslie smiled proudly at Ginny’s feat. “Although she says that Mike and Billie may have motivated her, she attributes her game to her hard work.”

“Critics will say that we shouldn’t expect another performance like that from her again and, personally, I don’t,” Chris admitted. “But, not even they can deny that Ginny hasn’t lost a step. Her pitching is as great as it’s always been and she’s not leaving the game any time soon: marriage, child, and all.”

“Yesterday was filled with a lot of… _excitement_ from Ginny returning, to her name change, and…the post game conference. Most of that excitement was great and the remaining excitement was, tense, for the lack of a better word. For those who missed it, here’s a portion of the interview…” Rick looked at the screen as it transitioned into the conference from last night:

_“Many critics doubted that you’d come back to the game, let alone play well after a long absence,” the reporter reminded. “Although it appears that you haven’t lost a step, would you attribute your stellar performance tonight to your husband, Mike Lawson, and your daughter being in attendance?”_

_“I **know** who my husband is; he never lets me forget,” Ginny quipped as the crowd chuckled. She smiled as she pulled Billie closer. “I’d say they definitely played a part, but that isn’t any different from other players when their families are in attendance,” she stated honestly. “I played well in part because of them, but honestly, I trained really hard and that translated onto the field. It’s just weird, you know… despite there being other female players in the league now, there are still a lot of detractors against women being included or our capability and desire to play the game and play it well, which pregnancy is seen as the second major con to the game other than biology.”_

_“So you came back to prove the critics wrong,” the reporter followed up._

_In thought, Ginny ran a hand through her hair. Involuntarily, she shook her head. “Well, no, not exactly. That gives the impression that I came back **just** prove naysayers wrong rather than because I love baseball,” she explained. “It just seems like almost everything I, or even the other women do, is attributed to everything other than our love of the game.”_

_Ginny pointed to another reporter._

_As the second reporter began to speak, Billie whispered to Ginny. Whatever it was the toddler said, made the pitcher laugh aloud._

_“Just to touch base on a remark you said earlier.” The reporter looked at their notepad, “That ‘pregnancy is seen as the second major con.’ Not to say that I agree with the detractors, but pregnancy is a major con pertaining the inclusion of female baseball players. Even in the most optimistic timeframe, a female player would be out a season at best—and that’s being very optimistic. Depending on when a woman gets pregnant, there can be overlap in the seasons where she’s not available. You, yourself, were away for two seasons as a result of your pregnancy. Do you really fault people for being concerned about a potential pregnancy in the near or unforeseen future?”_

_Audibly, Ginny sighed. “Yes,” she emphatically stated. “Because this isn’t concern they’re expressing, it’s misogyny. They aren’t concerned for me, Monica, Larissa, or the other women,” Ginny stated. “This criticism as well as the others is all rooted in their anger of women being included in ‘their’ game.” Passion laced Ginny’s voice as she answered the question. “Their ‘concern’ is for the front offices and they assume that they love the game more than us—women who actually play major league baseball for a living, without taking into account that all of us continuously sacrifice and endure way more than we should just to step on field all because we’re women.”_

_“You don’t think that some fans love baseball more than pro players,” another reporter genuinely asked._

_“Let’s say they do,” Ginny proposed before she kissed her daughter’s head. “Does it give them the right to question and/or diminish my love for the game? Does it give them the right to govern my body?” Intently, she looked at the crowd in front of her. “Most people don’t even know a fraction of what I deal with—what these other women are dealing with and have dealt with just to be here. I didn’t come to the league to break barriers, I came to play ball and, it just so happened, I had to break a few barriers in order for that to happen. And, it hasn’t been easy, despite those who pretend some of us got here based on looks: it’s been long, hard, and tiring—and I’m not even talking about playing baseball. Now if that isn’t love or dedication for the game, then I don’t know what is.” Ginny shrugged. “And a female player having a baby and being unavailable for a season or two doesn’t take away from that.”_

_Ginny chose another reporter._

_“So, you’re saying there isn’t a legitimate concern about how pregnancy impacts the front office and team?”_

_Ginny narrowed her gaze. “Why isn’t there legitimate concern about how pregnancy impacts the woman,” Ginny countered. “Sure, there is a conscious decision to have or keep the child when pregnancy occurs, but why should women always have to choose between having a career and motherhood? Why am I seen as a bad mother for coming back to baseball, despite the fact that Mike is a fantastic father and is more than capable of being the primary parent? **OR** that my love of the game is questioned for wanting to have a child let alone spend as much time as possible with my daughter before I returned. Either way, we’re labeled as selfish and not thinking of others when, clearly, no one is thinking about us._

_“It’s assumed that we randomly decide to have children without a thought about our careers, teammates, and management when, in fact, that’s the main thing on our minds. That some women, including myself, push back having kids for this very exact reason, and then we’re selfish for making our partners wait because ‘how dare we put our careers first?’ No one thinks about the risk we take by waiting or even the risk we take when we decide to have kids. No one sympathizes with us. But, either way, we’re risking something and people should keep that in mind before offering their opinion on what we decide to do with our bodies. And, let’s set one thing straight: management is given an enough time to adjust, so they aren’t blindsided when a woman leaves because she’s expecting or trying to have a baby. So, you tell me: is the concern legitimate?”_

Obnoxiously, Mike clapped after the clipped ended and said, “That’s my girl.”

“You know what,” Leslie began after Mike stopped clapping. “I…really appreciate Ginny’s brutal honesty about how women’s positions aren’t considered regardless of what her choice is _if_ she wants kids.” For a moment, Leslie looked at her notes. “Because, more times than not, it is a lose-lose situation and that just isn’t fair to female players professionally or personally. People say, ‘it isn’t fair, but it’s reality’ and I say: then let’s change reality. Lets not scrutinize a mother’s decision because, most likely, it isn’t one she made lightly.”

“I’ll admit, I have very traditional beliefs,” Chris began. “When my wife and I first got married, we agreed that she’d stay home with the kids as I played baseball and, now, with my analyst career. There was never a question about it or even a discussion that I’d take time off to help raise of our kids—it was just something that I—we—saw as a woman’s job…her responsibility. There are men who’d never consider being a primary parent because they don’t think men are built to do that, yet; they—we feel just as capable as women when it comes to parenting,” he explained. “I’m not saying that we aren’t, because we most definitely are, but listening to Ginny last night and hearing that the parenting dynamics are flipped with her and Mike, forced me to see how warped that whole philosophy is. I know I saw just a little bit of their daughter Billie, but she looks very happy and loved. It’s clear she adores both of her parents with her father being the primary parent and her mother doesn’t spend as much time with her, which is fine. It just made me realize that society forces mothers to take on most of the child rearing responsibilities regardless of what she wants, dictate how she will parent, and then if that child doesn’t succeed in the way we believe they should, we place any real or perceived failure on her shoulders.

“Although we didn’t show this portion of the conference, Ginny was right on the money: if we don’t believe that fathers not being as hands on as mothers when it comes to parenting and that their absences away from home isn’t seen as detrimental to their kids, what does that say about the role of a father in a child’s life? What is our value—our true importance to our kids the if mother is seen as the only one who can provide stability and well roundedness in the children?”

Rick bit his lip. “I have to say, I never thought of it that way—even as Ginny spoke, but it’s clear she gave you a lot to think about.”

“She did,” Chris admitted. “I literally apologized to Erin after wanting the post game conference. Although she wanted to stay home as well, I’m guilty of thinking it’s her responsibility to do certain things when, in reality, it’s _our_ responsibility. And she did and does a lot, even when I am home. That’s not fair to her or our kids.” Chris went silent, and then looked at Mike. “If you don’t mind me asking, Mike, was it easy or difficult for you to take on most of the parenting responsibilities?”

“It was very easy,” he stated. “Although Ginny did state that she was going back to work whenever we decided to have a kid, I never expected her to quit either. The only logical conclusion for us was that I take on more responsibilities, which wasn’t an issue for me: I’m retired from baseball and I don’t extensively travel in my current career—it just made sense. To be honest, being a hands on dad excited—excites me and I knew I’d love it, so it just worked out perfectly for us. And, FYI: I’m totally killing it as a dad.”

“I mean, you **_are_** _Mike Lawson_ ,” Leslie stated. “Of course you’d totally kill it as a dad.”

“Smart woman,” he grinned as he pointed towards Leslie.

“Well, that is our show for today as we thank you for joining us,” Rick closed.

~*~*~*~

After Ginny’s first game back and Mike’s comments the next day, the two made appearances together and started showing public displayed of affections. The media absolutely ate it up. ‘ _10 Reasons Ginny Baker-Lawson and Mike Lawson Are Couple Goals’_ , hitting number one of the list of ‘ _Celebrity Couples Who Are Madly In Love’_ , ‘ _Cutest Celebrity Families’_ , they were top five for ‘ _Hottest Couples’_ , which the magazine then amended in the online publication when Mike shaved his beard (lost another bet) and started rocking a five o’clock shadow then made them number one, and ‘ _Sizzling Body Language of Celebrity Couples_.”

They were a mainstay at Buzzfeed due to their high hits.

They didn’t overdo the PDA, actually, it was quite understated—it was really the intensity people ate up. And, well… they were cute too when they displayed public affection. Mike would kiss Ginny on her temple and occasionally smile when he did so, which drove fans wild. When Mike had his beard, Ginny affectionately smiled at him as she tugged at it and cracked jokes. They always held hands whenever they were next to each other or Ginny’s arm was looped through Mike’s 

People also noticed that Mike rubbed Ginny’s back a lot or that she often rubbed his chest a lot when she faced him.

Occasionally, they kissed in front of the cameras, which was usually quick and feather light. But, it was hard to miss that sometimes after a kiss, they’d close their eyes as if to cherish it, or they rested their foreheads against the one another.

It was hard not to fall in love with Mike and Ginny as, more and more; people fell in love with the couple and their dynamic. They always smiled at each other and pulled pranks or told good-humored jokes about their better half. The public may have loved Ginny and Mike, but they downright adored Billie. She had an infectious smile and was a bubbly child who always managed to become the center of attention no matter what was going on. Although Ginny was hesitant about their daughter being exposed to the media, it wasn’t often. Every once and a while Billie would joined Ginny for post game interviews and events related to kids.

They became the new ‘It’ couple in the sports world as well as the entertainment world. It was part due to their appearances at various social events and part their own social media presence. Amelia informed them to strategically milk for all it they could; there wasn’t such a thing as too much goodwill. Show up at the right places and just be themselves, and then online, share small parts of themselves as they interacted with fans. Due to Ginny’s private nature, she was hesitant, but Mike explained to her that all she had to do was be personable and not invite the public into their lives. 

Their had twitter accounts, but their instagram and snapchat accounts were insanely popular. Those were the two places they interacted with fans the most (and pulled a lot of their pranks on as well). 

~*~*~*~*~

_“I forgot I married a senior citizen,” Ginny joked as she recorded herself. “Mike was supposed to start dinner a half an hour ago, but he’s taking a late afternoon nap with Billie instead.” Ginny focused the camera on her face as she walked to Mike, and then switched the camera to face him as she captured him sleeping on the couch and snoring._

_Billie slept on his chest._

_Dramatically, she sighed. “I guess I have to make myself something to eat.”_

The video ended.

~*~*~*~*~

_Later on, Mike’s video began. “What is this?” Mike held his phone with one hand as he stepped on the lever and opened the trashcan. A pizza box was in it. “My God, this has to be a family sized pizza.” Just as the trashcan closed, Mike turned and watched as Ginny entered the kitchen with Billie in her arms. The toddler sleepily rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Did you order a pizza while I was sleep?”_

_“No,” she lied._

_Mike opened the trashcan again and pointed to the box. “So, Billie ordered this?” There was laughter in his voice as he interrogated his wife._

_“Fine,” she admitted. “I was hungry and you were sleep—I didn’t want to wake you.”_

_“Gin, it’s a family sized pizza,” Mike exclaimed._

_Ginny scoffed. “That barely counts as a small pizza—don’t play with me, Lawson.”_

_“And you didn’t even save me or Billie any.”_

_Guiltily, Ginny looked at him._

_“Even Billie had some?” Mike looked at Ginny in disbelief._

The video connection ended.

~*~*~*~*~ 

_“Drop that fork, Baker,” Mike warned as Ginny hurriedly placed the food in her mouth. “ Are you kidding me? You ate a family sized pizza by yourself, the dinner I that just cooked, half a pie, and now you’re eating off of my plate? Unbelievable.” Mike picked up his plate as Ginny tried to steal more food._

_“Hey, I’m just trying to help you with you diet,” Ginny replied._

_“How thoughtful of you.” Mike sat on the other side of the table and Ginny got up and sat next to him. Widely, she smiled. “Nope…those dimples aren’t working on me, Baker.” A beat. “Fine…” Mike and Ginny shared the rest of his plate as Ginny happily chewed the food. “You know, when someone is hungry before dinner they a light snack like an apple, granola bar, or a sandwich not a whole pizza.”_

_Ginny diverted her gaze._

_“You had a snack before the pizza?”_

_“Look here, Old Man, it was either I wake you up early from your nap, and then have you being all cantankerous or feed myself until your nap was over.”_

_Mike pulled his plate away from Ginny and blocked his food._

_She gasped._

The video ended.

~*~*~*~*~

_Billie excitedly laughed and clapped as Mike did the Carlton dance to “It’s Not Unusual.” The harder their daughter laughed, the harder Mike danced. Sweat formed at his hairline as he focused his attention on entertaining the little girl._

_Bellyaching laughs filled the room as Mike used a banana as a microphone as he sang into it._

_Amused, Ginny widely grinned as she stared at Mike, and then looked into the camera. “He’s such a huge dork. I married a huge dork.”_

_Her affectionate tone and heart eyes gave away that it wasn’t a bad thing._

The video ended.

~*~*~*~*~ 

_“I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don’t make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy”_

_Ginny lip-synched ‘Dark Horse’ to Mike as the song played in the background. She alternated between dancing and singing in Mike’s ear as he sat down and the crowd rooted her on. The two were at a birthday party for Ginny’s teammate in some popular club._

_“So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back”_

_Passionately, Ginny mouthed the lyrics as she moved her hips to the beat. Firmly, Mike grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Her rested his head against her stomach as Ginny combed her fingers through his hair._

_A moment later, Mike released Ginny, so she could continue performing as she ‘sang.’_

After the video went viral, Ginny and Mike were invited to Lip Sync Battle; Ginny won.

~*~*~*~

She should’ve known better.

On autopilot, Ginny answered the reporters’ questions as she fantasized about going home and falling into a deep sleep. She wondered what Mike would feed her before she went to bed. He said he had a special surprise meal, which made her stomach grumble in anticipation.

“Ginny, I know you prefer the questions to be about the game.” Ginny raised an eyebrow and nodded as she tried to feel out where this was going: most likely a question about her marriage. “But, I must say: you and Mike make a great couple—you two behave as if you’ve been together forever.” Curiously, Ginny stared at the woman. It felt like a… _Trojan_ compliment. “Do you attribute this to when you moved in with Mike eight years ago?”

In a split second, Ginny’s face went blank.

Thickly, she swallowed. Ginny sipped her water. “Umm…I don’t understand the question.”

“Well, you two were roommates, right?” The reporter pressed. “Which led to you two spending more time together and building a familiarity. Wouldn’t you say that translated over to your relationship? Is that why you never moved out?”

Her stomach dropped.

The sea of reporters murmured amongst themselves.

~*~*~*~ 

Abruptly, Ginny ran a hand through her hair as she paced back and forth.

“FUUUCK!” They knew. _They knew_.

After Ginny and Mike went public with their relationship, most assumed it they got together post retirement, which of course, was what they wanted the media to believe. They managed to find ways to avoid the question or phase it in a way that misled the general public. But, there was no way that anyone believed she and Mike were _just_ roommates until he retired. No way in hell.

She felt the beginnings of a panic attack as Ginny tried to calm herself by implementing her breathing exercises. Although Ginny didn’t have as near as many panic attacks as she used to—they were rare—every once and a while, when it all became a bit much. Mike was usually there to help her through it too.

Speak of…. her phone chirped and Ginny knew who it was.

“Hello,” her voice cracked.

“It’s going to be okay, mommy,” Billie promised as best as she could in toddler-speak.

Tightly, Ginny shut her eyes as tears spilt out; her hand covered her face.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Ginny sniffed. 

“How are you?" 

With others, her automatic response was ‘fine’ or ‘okay.’ But, after she got with Mike, she couldn’t use that same line with him; not only would he see through it, she found it hard to lie to him.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I…”

She didn’t speak another word again after that, but Mike stayed on the phone. Sometimes words failed them, but each other’s presence was enough.

~*~*~*~

Mike opened the door as soon as Ginny walked up the steps. He pulled her into his arms as she dropped her bag beside them. His body, his touch calmed her. Even Mike’s scent brought Ginny peace.

Ginny went into Billie’s room and lay next to her daughter careful not to wake her. Comfortably she snuggled into the bed as she curled into a semi-fetal position. Mother and daughter were face to face as Ginny took in the toddler’s sleeping state: a hand slightly balled under her pillow, an armed thrown across her torso, and her tiny body tangled in the sheets. Billie’s face was relaxed as she softly smacked her lips. Ginny’s thumb caressed her daughter’s temple as she scoot closer to Billie.

She couldn’t apologize for this.

She couldn’t apologize for something she was sorry about—not Mike and definitely not Billie.

Was that selfish?

Good, then. Ginny believed she should be allowed to be somewhat selfish. Media—society demanded perfection out of her. Don’t party too hard, don’t accidentally be seen with the wrong person, have an opinion on every that has to do with women (but, don’t be too vocal), grin and bare it no matter how hard it gets, don’t have a bad game, don’t have human faults—basically, don’t mess up ever.

And she understood what all of the commotion was about. She understood why some would take issue with what she did—with what they did. But— ** _fuck_** , she didn’t regret it.

The world demanded so much of her, so what was wrong with her having this one thing even though others saw it as ‘wrong’?

No, she wouldn’t apologize for this.

For the longest, the idea of motherhood was something that she’d put on the backburner. She and Mike talked about it, but she never seriously considered all that came with being a mom. All of her focus had been directed to baseball and proving her worth to the league…proving that she was good enough. But, still…she wanted a child, just years down the line when she and some seasons under her belt and time to think about it.

Although she occasionally babysat the twins and had a great rapport with them, she knew motherhood was a different ballgame. Vastly different.

Yet, parenthood was one she wanted to tackle with Mike after a day out with his family.

_“Uncle Mike, uncle Mike,” the kids gasped excitedly as Mike spun the around. They completed a few more circles before Mike slowed down and started to lower them to the ground. “Nooooo,” they whined. “Do it again."_

_“Again,” Mike said in disbelief. Ginny laughed. Out of breath and tired, Mike said, “Fine.” He picked up the kids again and spun around rapidly. The bellyaching laughs resumed._

_When Ginny first met Mike’s nieces and nephews, it was clear that he was the favorite of all of the aunts and uncles. Mike wasn’t too old to do anything (even with his 65 year old knees) and always kept the kids laughing. With very little fight, he could get his nieces and nephews to do almost anything he wanted._

_Mike convinced the kids to play hide and go seek and volunteered Ginny as the seeker. She smiled at the kids, and then glared at her longtime boyfriend. It wasn’t that she minded playing; she was just terrible at the game._

_After successfully hiding for over 15 minutes as Ginny found the kids, Mike finally revealed himself and the two played a second round. This time, one of the kids was the seeker as Mike disappeared once again. And, once again, he was the last ‘found’ after he voluntarily revealed himself for the second time._

_“I swear, old man, you have like a thousand hiding places,” Ginny complained._

_Mike grinned, “Don’t be a sore loser, Baker.”_

_“I’m not a sore loser,” she denied._

_“Okay…” Mike chuckled._

_The kids begged for one last game as Mike and Ginny were the seekers the last time around. Although they spotted the kids in no time, they took their time catching them. After Belinda caught them sitting on the porch sitting beer and mocked threatened them for not taking the game seriously, the two promptly found the kids and then took them back into the house._

_Ginny used the bathroom, and then went to join the others in the living room._

_“Excuse me, grandpa.” Mike’s legs were on the coffee table as Ginny tapped Mike’s knee with her skin._

_Mike pretended he didn’t hear her as he sipped her beer._

_“Look, old man, either you move ya legs or ya lose a knee…both of them bad boys.”_

_Mike clutched his chest. “Baker, you wouldn’t?”_

_Ginny lifted her leg. “You want to test out that theory?”_

_Abruptly, Mike pulled his legs off of the table and gave her room to pass through._

_Ginny laughed under her breath as she sat down and even more as Mike side eyed her._

_In retrospect, it was hard to explain. Mike was great with kids—he knew how to have fun with kids, but it was the structure he provided that made her want to have a child soon. Over the years, she’d seen him go through this song and dance with the other kids. She’d seen him convince one of his nieces and nephews to eat their vegetables or to finish as much food as possible on their plate. He was soft and gentle, but stern and, more times than not, they complied._

_It made Ginny think of the other times Mike interacted with his nieces of nephews rather it was in passing or when they babysat. The times he read to them, play with them, gave clear warnings and appropriately disciplined them by putting them in timeout or taking something away, when he carried them to their beds and tucked them in, and when he chatted with them. Mike didn’t treat kids like kids, but rather, tiny adults. Of course he kept their age in mind, but he spoke and listened to them as if what they had to say was an equally important as what any adult had to say, and it was._

_But, it was something about that moment, something about how he spoke to his niece and convinced her to eat her vegetables that made her want to start child planning right away._

_Her stomach tightened as Mike smiled at something his niece uttered as the young girl complied with his request._

_Hours later, Mike lay half asleep in their bed as Ginny crawled in behind him. She snuggled close to him and whispered in his ear, “Let's have a baby.”_

_Mike stilled._

_Slowly, he turned towards her to make sure he heard her right. “Like as in the next few months or as in now…right now?”_

_Warmly, Ginny smiled at Mike. God, she loved him. For years, he patiently waited to have a baby as Ginny focused on her career and, even now, he wanted to make sure that he was on the same page as her. Ever so lightly, Ginny rested her forehead against Mike’s._

_“What, you want to wait a bit longer,” she questioned._

_“God no, Gin” he replied, as he looked her in the eyes. “I just…”_

_“I’m ready now.” Ginny pulled on Mike’s shoulder until his back hit the bed, and then straddled him. Slowly, she leaned forward and whispered against his mouth, “Let’s make a baby.”_

_Mike captured Ginny’s lips with his own as his fingers got tangled in her hair._

“Gin.” Slowly, Ginny’s eyes fluttered open after being gently shaken awake.

Groggily, she looked around as she rubbed her eyes. “Hmm…”

“Food’s ready.” Mike held out a hand to Ginny and helped her up. Audibly, Ginny yawned as she leaned into Mike while they walked. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_They weren’t going conceive that night, the following night, or the night after that, but it would be soon, Ginny knew it._

_Mike’s back was against the headboard and his hands firmly held her hips as he panted in her ear while Ginny met him thrust for thrust._

_Ginny gripped the base of Mike’s neck and his bicep, and then rested her forehead against his as she continued raising and lowering her hips._

_Their eyes met, a shiver went up Ginny’s spine, and she gasped._

_The pace increased as Mike helped Ginny ride her orgasm out and he was just moments from his._

_They locked eyes again and Ginny’s breath was caught in her chest. She loved this man and…was making a baby with him. This was…. this was…_

_Roughly, Ginny kissed her boyfriend as she frantically grinded against him._

_“Fuck, Ginny,” he gasped as he shot his load in her._

_Ginny grinned._

_Yes, she was definitely having a baby with this man._

“It’s going to be okay, Gin,” Mike promised. Gently, he covered her free hand with his own. “We’ll get through this.”

For a moment, Ginny chewed her food in silence before she looked at Mike. “I know it’s going to be okay,” she remarked. “I’m just…” Tired, Ginny sighed. “I’m just tired of the bullshit. I’m tired of having to take preemptive measures and defend everything that I do. God, I’m just so tired, Mike.” She sniffed. “Because, if it’s not one thing, it’s another. My entire career has been about me defending my right to exist in baseball.” 

“I know it may not mean much,” Mike began. “But…you know I’d which places with you if I could.”

Ginny smiled. “I know.” Call it a casualty of being former battery mates with Mike, but she knew all of his facial gestures and nervous ticks. On and off, Mike’s been worrying his lip as he stared at her. He was feeling insecure, apologetic, and at fault. “I don’t regret a thing,” she declared. “Not you, not Lee.” Ginny looked over her shoulder in the direction of their daughter. “Not any of it, so stop it, Mike.”

“Gin…”

“Do _you_ regret any of it?” Expectantly, she looked at Mike.

Incredulously, Mike stared at Ginny. “Of course not.”

“Then why would I?” She knew Mike felt responsible, but she not only was she a consenting adult when they got together, _she_ initiated their relationship as well. For him to take that choice out of her hands felt both patronizing and infantilizing. “I married my best friend—I know it sounds cheesy and cliché, but it’s true. You’re my best friend, Mike. And you were the one of the very few people who’s had my back since the beginning—yeah; you didn’t know what to make of me at first, but you were there for me. You’ve never tried to push or pressure me into anything; you’ve followed my lead; you’ve been understanding. You make me _happy_ —you gave me Billie. And, and… _you love me_ unconditionally.” A stray tear rolled down Ginny’s face. “So, stop it. Stop it now.”

_“Come on, Gin, push, baby, push,” Mike softly encouraged._

_Ginny’s hair was matted to her forehead, which was coated with sweat as she grunted, “I am! I’m tired, Mike,” she whimpered._

_“I know.” Mike kissed her forehead and slightly winced as she squeezed his hand. “Just a little more, babe; she’s almost here.”_

_“Okay,” she acquiesced as Mike whispered supportive words in her ear. “You got this…just breath…”_

_Moments later, Billie entered the world with ear piercing cries._

_Exhausted, Ginny rested her head on the pillow. Tears prickled in her eyes as she reached for her daughter. Gently, the doctor lay Billie on Ginny, and then rubbed the infant off with a towel. Ginny lovingly cooed at the newborn as Billie fussed for a bit before she quieted._

_“What?” She smiled at Mike before she looked back at Billie._

_“Thank you.” Mike held it together, until he held his little girl for the first time. His eyes watered at he took in their daughter. “She’s perfect.”_

_He sat on the bed next to Ginny and they cooed over Billie together._

_~_

_“Awww….” Janet Baker gasped at the newborn as she walked into the room. “Look at my little grandbaby. She’s soooo adorable.” Excitedly, she clasped her hands against her chest. “Can I hold her?”_

_Before Ginny could respond, Billie cracked open an eye and looked at her own mother. Carefully, she picked her up daughter and handed Billie over to Janet._

_“Oh my God, she’s just so precious.” Janet rocked her grandchild as she grinned at the baby, and then looked at her own daughter. “She looks just like you."_

_“Yea, cuz she’s black,” she stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Although Billie was on the lighter end of the spectrum or close to it, Mike hoped her skin complexion mirrored Ginny’s as she got older. He hoped that his Indonesian genes could also help further express the melanin of her parents—he wanted it to. Contrary to how society viewed him, Mike wasn’t a white man and didn’t view himself as such. He related more to the Indonesian side of his family than the white side, hell; he was even closer to that side as well._

_He didn’t want anyone to erase Billie’s blackness or diminish it, which would be harder the more she resembled Ginny. People were going to point out Billie’s ‘whiteness’ as if that’s the most important part of her, but she was black and Indonesian as well and those parts were incredibly important, especially in America. Mike was unsure as just to how much her Indonesian traits would express themselves, but most likely, she would be viewed as solely a black child and later a black woman for those who didn’t know who her father was. Both he and Ginny had a responsibility to raise Billie to understand this reality as well as to teach her how to navigate the world (of course, Ginny was the expert in that department)._

_Janet rolled her eyes. “No. As if that was ever a question. She has your chin and cheeks—I just know she’s going to have your dimples.”_

_“She definitely has Mike’s nose,” Ginny quipped._

_Mike frowned as he re-joined the conversation. “Hey, what’s wrong with my nose.”_

_Ginny giggled. “Nothing.” She reached out and gently pinched it. “You have a lovely nose, Mr. Lawson. And Billie has your eyes too.” Mike rubbed his bearded face against her hand._

_“Yeah, she definitely has your eyes, Mike,” Janet agreed. She then caressed Billie’s hair before laughing. “But, this is all Baker right here.”_

_Ginny chuckled._

_“Whooo, chile,” Janet grinned. “This baby’s hair is going to be long, curly, and **thick**.” Ginny tiredly laughed at what she knew her mother was getting at. Janet said to Mike, “It took a lot of discipline for me to tame those mane of curls. Now it’s her turn.”_

_~_

_Will dropped by later on and cooed over the newest addition to the Baker/Lawson family. He and Billie ‘spoke’ one on one as he gave the infant advice on how to deal with her mother and the best tactics to get what she wanted. Ginny rolled her eyes before she sleepily looked at Mike and their interlocked hands._

_Will handed the baby off to her father, and then perched on the edge of the bed. “I’m proud of you, Ginny…. dad would’ve been proud of you.” Tightly, Ginny closed her eyes and she swallowed thickly. “ And not just because you of Billie, but everything,” he explained. “Making it to the majors, winning the World Series—multiple times at that, and just doing shit on your own terms. Maybe not the Mike part—he would’ve been indifferent to Mike, but definitely proud about Billie.” Ginny cackled into her pillow._

_In suspicion, Mike looked at the brother and sister as he rocked their daughter. Nothing good ever came when those two whispered around each other._

_He sighed in relief when his family appeared outside the room—their plan was diverted, for now (there was no plan, but Will and Ginny always had Mike on edge due to their pranks)._

_“I would volunteer to babysit if you two ever need it,” Phil began. “But, I don’t think Mike’s letting Billie out of his sight anytime soon.”_

_Mike mockingly laughed at his brother’s joke, and then turned his focus back to his daughter. Sonia looked at her grandchild and held out her finger. Sleepily, Billie grabbed it and held on tight._

_“Aww…” Sonia clicked her tongue as she felt her grandmother drive go into overlook. “Let me hold her, Mike,” she said in a soft tone as she gazed at Billie._

_Mike continued rocking Billie for a moment, and then took his time handing over his child._

_“Mike, really,” Ginny said in disbelief as hesitated giving Billie to his mom._

_“Oh give him a break,” Sonia remarked as she received the infant. “He’s a first time daddy—he doesn’t want to be separated from his little girl.”_

_“I’m a first time mommy and—“ Ginny abruptly stopped, and then narrowed her eyes at Mike. “Hey…give Bille to me after you’re done holding her. Like directly to me.”_

_“Sure, sweetie,” Sonia smiled at Ginny, and then continued cooing at Billie._

_“Why don’t you want mom giving Billie back to me?” Mike frowned._

_Ginny crossed her arms. “Because I’ve barely held Billie; she’s been out of your arms a total of 15 minutes together all today. I’ve only held her for like two.”_

_“That’s not true,” Mike denied, offended by her accusation. Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Okay, but you—you held her for nine months.”_

_“Seriously, dude!” Ginny looked at Mike as if he were crazy. Phil and Belinda were laughed so hard, they had to leave the room. Tears streamed down Rochelle’s face as she gasped for breath; she’d gotten to the point that her laughter was no longer audible. “I CARRIED Billie for nine months—I didn’t get to hold her in my hands, Mike.” Before Mike could speak, Ginny held up a hand. “Don’t you say it.”_

_Sonia grinned as Charlie laughed into her shoulder._

_“But, techn—“_

_“Do you want to be banished from the room?” Mike zipped his lips and pouted in the corner for the next hour at not being able to hold his daughter. After he licked his chops, Mike walked over to Ginny like a puppy with his tail between his legs._

_Blip and Evelyn came in just as the Lawson family was leaving. They exchanged greetings, and then promptly went to Ginny and the baby._

_“Congratulations, you two.” Blip hugged Mike after his former captain and teammate stood up, and then bent down, and then kissed and semi-hugged Ginny. Evelyn kissed Mike on the cheek and gave him a bear hug. She then kissed Ginny on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder._

_“She is so beautiful,” Evelyn complimented as she held the baby. “Oop—she fell asleep. Definitely her father’s daughter.”_

_Blip and Ginny laughed._

_“Hey—Mike’s got a napping buddy,” Ginny teased. Blipped laughed harder._

_“Well, y’all all gon be napping together these next few months,” Evelyn informed. “It doesn’t matter how well behaved your baby is, a newborn will wear you out.”_

_Ginny believed her._

_“Hey, you guys,” a visitor said at the door._

_“Cara, hey,” Ginny said warmly. She waved her friend in as the brunette walked briskly to the bed. She hugged Mike and Blip and side hugged Evelyn before hugging Ginny._

_Mischievously, Cara grinned, “Billie’s so adorable, so…all Ginny.”_

_Mike rolled his eyes. “Cara, you forget: I’ve been voted the sexiest man alive…several times.”_

_“Well, look how the mighty have fallen,” she quipped._

_“Ouch…” Evelyn giggled._

_Blip hissed. “Do you need some water for that burn?”_

_Cara smiled at Ginny and titled her head. “Can I hold her?"_

_“Ye—“_

_“No.” Mike raised his eyebrows and shrugged._

_Ginny rolled her eyes, and then said to Cara, “Yes, and when you’re done, hand her to Mike.”_

_Brightly, he smiled._

_~_

_Noisily, Mike kissed Ginny’s forehead, and then silently kissed Billie’s head before he sat on the opposite end of the couch. Ginny rested her feet on his lap as they watched the Padres in silence._

_So, yeah, they took a lot of family naps together because Billie definitely kept them up and wore them out. But, all in all, she was fairly happy baby; despite the incessant crying she did her first few weeks home._

_Of the two, Mike was the natural parent. Everything just came so easy to him and the late night feedings didn’t faze him or the exploding diapers or the repugnant smells (okay, occasionally it got to him—some of those smells could wake the dead). Ginny knew that he’d make a great father, but parenting looked great on him. Very quickly, he knew their daughter’s moods and how to calm her; he seemed to have a sixth sense when she was awake or needed to be fed and/or burped. It could easily be chalked up to all of his years babying sitting, but quite simply, Ginny felt that Mike was made to be a father. There was no other way around it._

_Because of this, she couldn’t resent Mike for being good and, at one point, better at parenting than her. It didn’t come so easy—there was a lot of frustration and impatience as she learned to be a mother, as she learned her daughter, Billie fussed as she held her, but calmed down in Mike’s arms._

_Frustrated tears rolled down her face countless nights._

_Once she asked him, ‘why can’t I be good at this?’_

_‘Well, you aren’t bad at it,’ he remarked. Ginny glared at him. ‘No, I’m serious, Gin. Stop measuring yourself against how well I handle Billie because this isn’t a competition, babe. And stop being so hard on yourself,’ he stated. ‘It doesn’t matter how easy anyone makes parenting look, it always hard—always.’_

_‘It’s harder for some more than others,’ Ginny mumbled._

_‘Maybe,’ Mike agreed. ‘But, we’re a team and you don’t give yourself enough credit. I’m better at calming Billie down and you’re better at putting her to bed; I can get her to eat, but you know what she likes to eat; I can make her laugh, but you spark her curiosity. Stop beating yourself up, you’re a great mom, Gin, so start believing it.”_

_Ginny watched as Mike grinned and raised his fist at Blip stealing home._

_Contently, Billie sucked her breast as Ginny rubbed her head._

_“Ask me again,” Ginny stated._

_Mike looked at her questioningly._

_“Ask me again,” she repeated as she raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_In disbelief, Mike stared at Ginny. “You’re—you’re serious?”_

_Ginny nodded._

_“What changed your mind?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“Honestly…” He shook his head no._

_“And you can go with what you originally planned too,” she said._

_As Ginny’s desire to marry Mike became more and more real as the seconds passed, Mike’s eyes watered. Firmly, he wiped them and said, “Fuck. We’re really going to do this?"_

_“Yea, but ya gotta ask me first.” Mike laughed, and then got down on one knee. “Are we doing it like this or…”_

_“Oh yea, umm…no, I got something planned.”_

_Ginny didn’t think she’d be one of those women who cried when their boyfriend’s proposed, especially because she knew it was coming (she did prompt him), but nevertheless, she cried into her hands when Mike got down on bended knee._

_They had flown to North Carolina and hung out with her mother and…Kevin._

_Mike had decorated her childhood backyard and threw Ginny her own dance as hits from back when she was in school played (he also put on hits from his day as well, which made Ginny laugh on and off the entire night). He shaved and looked like the Mike Lawson from her poster too. Ginny didn’t know what it was: the dance, the music, Mike looking like his 20 something self, or him holding their daughter as he proposed in the place where she threw her first pitch, but she broke down and cried._

_“Yes,” she choked out, and then nodded her head frantically._

_Tenderly, Mike wiped her face before he passionately kissed her._

_They got married on the beach surrounded by close friends and family. Mike wore a traditional tux and Ginny wore a simple cream-colored dress that went to her knees and had one strap that was crafted to look like flowers. She wore a match cream-colored flower crown instead of a veil and her hair down._

_As Ginny walked down the aisle, Stevie Wonder—Stevie freaking Wonder, serenaded her. Like, she still doesn’t even believe that happened. (Early in her career, Stevie stated that he and his kids were huge fans of hers and was later delighted at being asked to sing at her wedding)_

_It was a total surprise to her._

_They had chose a live singer to perform the song ‘Ribbon in the Sky’ and she heard him before she saw him:_

_“Oh, so long for this night I prayed_

_That a star would guide you my way_

_To share with me this special day”_

_In her mind Ginny thought, the singer sounds awfully like Stevie today and lo and behold, when she looked in the front, Stevie freaking Wonder was singing at her wedding. Her Wedding. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined that._

_“Well, a ribbon’s in the sky for our love.”_

_Ginny looked at Mike and he grinned at her. She tilted her head and mouthed ‘Mike.”_

_He innocently shrugged._

_“If allowed, may I touch your hand_

_And if pleased may I once again_

_So that you too will understand”_

_Suddenly, Mike’s expression became serious the closer Ginny walked to him._

_After singing the chorus, Stevie passionately sang his ‘do dos’. Ginny eyes watered, as Mike wiped his own tear stained face._

_“This is not a coincidence_

_And far more than a lucky chance_

_But what it is that was always meant_

_Is our ribbon in the sky for our love, love…”_

_~_

_Ginny remembered their wedding and the reception vividly. She remember they played Stevie Wonder songs the first hour because the man knew how to write a love song (and, no, they didn’t play ‘Isn’t She Lovely’, that was a different kinda love song, which was fitting for Mike and Billie not Mike and Ginny). Ginny was alternatively teary eyed or Ginny as ‘Knocks Me Off My Feet’, ‘As (Always)’, and ‘All I Do’ played._

_She laughed her ass off as Mike danced to ‘Formation’, and then discretely grinded on him when ‘Work’ came on. A song or two later, recent songs filled the room and, for the rest of the night, the DJ played a mixture of old and new music played._

“What are you cheesing about,” Mike asked as her rubbed Ginny’s back.

“How do you know—you can’t even see me.”

“I can feel you smiling on my chest,” he explained.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows. “I’m thinking about our wedding reception.”  

“Best wedding evaaaa, right?” Mike pecked her lips.

“Yeah, it was.” she nodded, and then kissed him back.

“I don’t regret anything either,” Mike admitted. “Not one thing.”

Ginny kissed her husband again

~*~*~*~

The next day, Blip was in the middle of an interview when the host asked him for a statement.

"To be honest, a part of me gets the outrage—hell, I was outraged when I found out back then,” he admitted. “But, the other part of me is just in disbelief. Like, the way people have been coming for Ginny is crazy! They make it seem like she killed someone or like—like, they uncovered secret steroid usage or something. But…she dated her Mike while he was her captain. Yeah…it’s most definitely a story, but does it _really_ deserve this amount of attention?

“I know that Ginny is viewed as a role model, but we hold her to these impossible standards and find reasons to crucify her if she isn’t perfect. We don’t even hold male baseball players to these same standards. There are players who have raped, are domestic abusers, and have been caught using PEDs, yet, Ginny getting involved with her captain is the bigger issue. Those men get to move on with their lives if they are big enough players, but with Ginny, we can’t just address the issue and move on, despite the fact that she’s been with Mike for several years and is happily married to him? No, we _slam_ her for this. 

“And the thing is: these little kids don’t give a damn about when Mike and Ginny started dating or, hell, that she’s even married. So, can we just quit it with the ‘what about the kids’? Adults are the ones who created unnecessary drama; the kids just care about baseball—I wish we could do that as well because Ginny is still a fantastic role model.”

~

Amelia wanted Ginny to give a statement right away, but Ginny held off. Sure, it would probably look good if she did, but she wanted to do this right. She wanted to think over what she was going to say and say it correctly the first time. She didn’t want to clarify or leave any room for ambiguity. 

So, of course, this would be the week she played Trevor and, of course, he’d corner her and demand that she explain herself.

“You can’t be serious, right,” Ginny said incredulously.

“I’m dead serious, Ginny,” Trevor asserted. “I kept my feelings to myself when I first found out about you and Mike during that very _public_ display announcing your relationship, but _this_? “ Trevor gestured to the stadium. “Finding out that you dated him while he was an active player—you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. What happened to your no ballplayers rule, huh? Why’d you make an exception for a white guy, but I couldn’t get the benefit of the doubt?”

“Excuse me,” Ginny said, with steel in her voice. “You’ve got a fucking lot of nerve pulling me aside and demanding answers, Trevor. For starters: we’ve been over for _over_ a decade, why are you hung up on this? I don’t give a damn about what’s going on in your love life. Not only that: how in the hell do you have the audacity to judge me for dating Mike because he’s white, which he’s not, when you were engaged to a white woman not too long ago,” she pointed out. “It’s not an issue when a black man dates a white woman, but it’s an issue when, I, a black woman dates a ‘white’ guy. Do you not see the hypocrisy here?”

“Ginny—“

“No, no,” she interrupted. “You wanted answers, right? Trevor, if you had been fucking honest with me back then maybe, just fucking maybe, you would’ve gotten the benefit of the doubt. But, you _lied_ to me at worst and _misled_ me at best. I had a lot of shit on my plate back then—I still do—and the last thing I needed was a boyfriend who couldn’t even be honest with me about an issue that was fucking important to me and could’ve affect my goddamn career. Tell me: did you _deserve_ the benefit of the doubt?” Not waiting for him to answer, Ginny continued. “Mike got an exception because he understood and acknowledged my concerns that you so cavalierly dismissed. He got an exception because he knew how to keep his fucking word. Always…always, always, always Mike puts me first, and the moment you put your career aspirations above the very real threat to my career, you put me last. How is that for an answer?

“And you know what: how about from now on your keep your fucking feelings to your goddamn self—better yet, forget you ever knew me." 

~

Amelia peeked through the curtain and assessed the reporters. They were practically salivating as they waited for Ginny.

Nervously, Amelia smoothed down her dressed as she approached Ginny.

“You ready?” She tapped Ginny’s arm.

Ginny sighed, and then nodded.

“Are they?” Amelia went over strategy with Ginny and informed her that it was best if Mike and Billie joined her during the press conference. They were trying to humanize Ginny as much as possible. Although her relationship with Mike while they were both simultaneously tenured with the Padres is what got them into this mess, Amelia felt it was best to force the media to view them in a different context (or, the same context pre reveal).

“Mike,” Ginny called out, and then nodded towards the curtains.

Mike bent down and opened his arms. “Come on, sweetie.”

Billie ran into Mike’s arms and hugged him. Mike wrapped his arms around her, and then picked her up. Blissfully, Billie babbled about topics that were important to her (random and unrelated topics that changed mid point). As Mike intently stared at her, he nodded along and occasionally chimed in. Happily, Billie smiled at her father’s attention and focus on her issues.

As the three walked on stage, Mike pulled Billie’s face into chest to shield her from the flashing cameras.

After they sat down, Ginny waited for flashing to subside before she spoke. 

“It has recently come to light that my relationship with Mike began before his retirement and during my rookie season,” she read from her pre-written statement. “Since then, there has been questions about my professionalism or lack thereof, claims that my relationship with Mike is justification as to why women shouldn’t be in the league, and assertions that my place in this league is based on merit and talent.”

Billie reached for her mother as Mike tightened his grip. The toddler struggled even more and appeared to be upset, which was uncommon especially when she was near her parents.

In her peripherals, Ginny noticed Billie moving around and looked to her daughter as the young girl reached out.

“It’s fine” she mumbled to Mike, and then pulled Billie into her arms. Billie hugged her mom, and then whispered into Ginny’s ear:

“Don’t be sad, mommy,” she said. “It’s going to be okay.” Billie tugged her tighter. 

Tears prickled in Ginny’s eyes as she smiled at her daughter, and the kissed her forehead. “Yeah, it is,” she agreed. Clearly, Billie picked up that she was nervous, which distressed the young girl.

Curiously, Mike looked at the two, and then winked at Billie (which made her giggle) and before he locked gazes with his wife. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and then grinned. 

Yeah, it was going to be okay.

Ginny continued. This time less stressed and impassioned, “Regardless of what people think about me, my actions should in no way be a reflection of the other women in this league. My actions are my own, which I take sole responsibility for.” She looked away from the paper and at the reporters. “Granted, this is major league baseball we’re talking about, but how is what Mike and I did any different than when lawyers, teachers, or doctors date their co-workers? Do they not work closely together as well—do they not work on teams too? Yet, because we played baseball together, our relationship is wrong? It’s natural to date someone that you spend a lot of time and share common interests with—I’m not saying that our actions weren’t questionable because, _yeah_ , he was my captain at the time, but society needs to stop pretending that dating someone you work with is the worst thing in the world. It’s not.

“Because, as Mike and I dated while playing on the same team, we brought San Diego its very first championship, and then followed up the next season by bringing them a second one and, without Mike, I was apart of a third one. I’ve been both a Finals MVP and a regular season MVP the latter, which again, was without Mike. I’ve won the Cy Young Award; once more this was without Mike. I’ve not only broken records, I’ve made them as well. So, whoever wants to continue to obsess about whether or I not I belong in the league or what I may or may have not done wrong, be my guest. But, I won’t. I’m doing being perfect. I’ve never and I’m not going to start apologizing for being a woman. Judge me all you want, but my place in the league is undeniable.” She leaned back and widely smiled as Billie grabbed her face, “Any questions?”

~

And when certain parts of the media wouldn’t stop talking about the origins of her relationship, she gave them something else to talk about.

On her twitter background, two photos of Mike and Ginny were placed side by side: the left photo was Mike spinning Ginny around after they won their first championship and the second was them walking down the aisle after saying ‘I do.’

And when they clearly weren’t catching on that she honestly didn’t give a damn about pleasing them anymore, she posted cut footage from her wedding reception.

_Evelyn and Blip spoke into the camera as they gave their well wishes and recalled moments between the foursome. Evelyn spotted Ginny and excitedly waved._

_As Ginny walked over to them, she walked hand in hand with Mike as she sang ‘Teenage Dream’ to him. “Yooooooou make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can’t sleep. Let’s runaway and don’t ever look back, don’t even look back.” After they reached Evelyn and Blip, the Sanders knew better than to speak and waited as Ginny passionately continued, “My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch—now baby I believe this is real. So take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back.” Mike chuckled as Ginny finished up, and then bowed._

_“Ginny, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you, gurl.” Evelyn briefly waved to Mike as she looked at Ginny who suggestively grinned and the two exchanged a look._

_“Oop!” The two then communicated through looks and giggles._

_Confused, Blip looked at the camera and helplessly shrugged. Mike just shook his head and smiled as Ginny leaned heavily against him. She could stand up by herself just fine, but wanted to touch him as much a possible._

_The two women animatedly spoke when ‘Drunk in Love’ by Beyonce came on._

_“Girl, where did you find this DJ,” Evelyn said, clearly approving of the musical collection. ‘He’s been killing it all night.”_

_Simultaneously, the two sang, “I been drankin, I been drankin; I get filthy when that liquor get into me; I been thankin, I been thankin; why can’t I keep my fingers off it? Baby, I want you, na-na, why can’t I keep my fangers off it? Baby, I want you, na-na.” Ginny took the wine glass out of Mike’s hand and downed it as Evelyn sang the next verse to Blip._

_Unabashed, Blip lovingly gazed at his wife as she sang and swayed in front of him._

_Ginny took over and sang the third verse to Mike, dramatically, “We woke up in the kitchen, saying how the hell did this shit happen? Oh baby….drunk in looooveee; we be all night. Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grindin’ up in that club. Drunk in loooove."_

_“We be all night,” Ginny and Evelyn sang in unison, and then mimicked Beyonce dancing from her video as they moved against their husbands when the bass dropped. Mike and Blip wildly grinned at each other, and then joined their wives._

_Just as Blip was about to rap Jay-Z’s part, Mike took over, “That D’ussé is the shit, if I do say so myself, if I do say so myself, if I do say so myself; hold up, stumble all in that house tryna back up all of that mouth.” Adoringly, Ginny gazed at Mike as he expertly recited the verse. Mike pretended he didn’t know the words of any of the music she listened to, but Ginny knew better. Mike substituted the word ‘bitch’ for woman and rather than rap the Ike part, he flipped it and didn’t reference the violent allusion. “We sex again in the morning, your breasteses is my breakfast. We goin in.”_

_“We be all night,” Ginny sang and the two danced closely together when the bass dropped. Intently, they looked at each as they held each other._

_Ginny demanded the DJ play ‘Partition’ just so she could sing to Mike, ‘Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower; radio say speed it up, I just go slower; high like treble, pumpin on the mids; the man ain’t never seen a booty like this,” Ginny turned her backside to Mike and looked down and bit his lip. “And why you think you keep my name rollin’ off the tongue, cause when they want to smash I’ll just write another one; I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker; Yonce all on his mouth like liquor, Yonce all on his mouth like liquor…” Before Ginny could repeat the lyric again, Mike pulled her in for a kiss. She laughed against his mouth and Mike laughed as he tried not to break their kiss._

_She was very giggly tonight (for many, many reasons)._

~

In surprise, Mike watched as his ex-wife defended Ginny and their relationship. Although she expressed similar sentiments as Ginny’s critics, she passionately argued that it as time people dropped the topic and stop over inflating the seriousness of everything Ginny did. She even admitted to sometimes partaking in those criticisms, but pointed out the double standards and acknowledged that it was unfair that society demanded perfection out of Ginny while some of her peer badly behaved. She then publicly apologized to Ginny before signing off. 

~

“Of all the Gin joints in the world,” Rachel said as she stopped next to Mike.

“Hey, Rachel,” he greeted, and then leaned forward to hug his ex wife.

“Mike Lawson in the flesh.” Genuinely, Rachel smiled at him as she took in his appearance. God, she didn’t remember the last time he looked so young…maybe when they first met. He looked really good; somewhat slimmer and his full beard was apparently a mainstay after rocking scruff for a few years.

Rachel then looked at his daughters.

“And who are these lovely ladies?”

“Rachel, this is Billie and Michaela,” he introduced. “Billie and Michaela, this is daddy’s old friend Rachel.”

“Hi,” Rachel greeted.

“Hi,” Billie and Michaela eagerly replied back as they then shook hands with the older woman.

“Is the little one with mommy,” she inquired.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “They’re relaxing at home while we pick up some stuff for dessert.” Mike explained as he smiled at his little girls.

Ginny surprised Mike when she expressed interest in another child, but he didn’t complain as they tried for a second, and then third child. Billie was eight and Michaela was three. Their youngest, Jay, was six months old. Ginny often joked that having kids _extended_ her career due to the fact that she got to rest her arm while she was pregnant/during maternity leave. She had just recently started back practicing with the team and believed her arm had two more seasons left.

“Roslyn’s at home with David,” he asked, referring to Rachel’s own daughter.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah, apparently she’s in that phase where kids don’t want to be seen in public with their parents.” Dismissively, Rachel shook her head at the behavior as Mike worriedly stared at his daughters. “I have a feeling you won’t have to worry about that,” she assured.

“Hopefully, you’re right.” Mike playful elbowed his oldest daughter. She giggled as she elbowed him back. He then tickled Michaela’s side and she hid behind her big sister. As Mike played his kids, Rachel got a text from her daughter.

“I know that face.” Mike pointed out as he watched Rachel roll her eyes.

Rachel chuckled.

“Roslyn’s…” She sighed. “Roslyn’s upset because I bumped into you.”

“Wha—why?” Perplexed, Mike stared at his ex wife.

Rachel tightened her hand on her purse strap. “She’s a huge fan of Ginny and…”

She let him connect the dots.

“I’m her husband and she wants to get an in to meet her.”

“Yep.” Rachel nodded.

“Besides the embarrassed of being seen in public with her mom, is she a good kid?”

Rachel’s brows furrowed. “Uh…yeah, why?”

“I might try to arrange something,” he replied.

“Mike, seriously, you don’t have to do that.” As Mike listened, he watched Michaela peek from around her sister as she smiled at her dad. 

“Don’t have to, I want to,” he countered. Before she could argue, Mike said, “It’s been nice seeing you, Rach, I’ve gotta get going, but we’ll get in touch.” 

He waved goodbye and left.

~

“So, I’m meeting Roslyn, huh,” Ginny said as rubbed the sleeping infant on her chest.

Mike kissed sleeping Billie and Michaela, and then drowsy Jay before he placed a kiss on Ginny’s lips and he slid under the covers.

“Only if you want to,” Mike said as he snuggled into his pillow. “I didn’t make any promises to Rachel. She’d understand if you said no.”

“I want to,” she admitted. Although Rachel broke Mike’s heart they made amends and, despite Ginny’s own rough beginning with the sports journalist, things turned a corner when Rachel defended her years ago. Rachel stopped taking Ginny to task for everything and started treated her like a ballplayer who happened to be female. Occasionally, she did express the want for Ginny to use her platform when she could, but she stopped being pushy about it.

Tenderly, Mike smiled at her.

“What do you wanna watch?” Mike propped himself up on an elbow as he flipped through the channels 

“Ooh, go back,” Ginny, remarked. “Let’s watch ‘ _The Sandlot_.’”

“Ehh…I’m not in the mood for that, we’ve seen that a million times.”

“We’ve seen ‘ _Major League’_ a million times,” she countered. “I haven’t seen ‘ _The Sandlot._ ’”

Unbelieving, Mike looked at her. “How—how have you _not_ seen ‘ _The Sandlot’_?” Mike thought back to the night he made her come over his place to watch baseball movies. “No, you did! Remember—“

Knowing what Mike was thinking about, Ginny cut him off. “Remember, you got too tired, old man, and fell asleep during ‘ _Bull Durham’_ ,” she reminded. “’ _The_ _Sandlot_ ’ was after that, but we finished the other movie and never got to it to this one.”

Mike huffed, “Just when you think you know someone.”

“Says the man who just saw ‘ _Mean Girls’_ for the first time a week ago,” Ginny countered.

“ _’The Sandlot’_ is a classic though.”

“And ‘ _Mean Girls’_ isn’t?”

 “You’re ridiculous.” Mike shook his head, but secretly agreed. How did he wait that long to see that movie.

“You love it.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Mike grinned.

They didn’t watch the movie that night (it would happen six months later under similar circumstances—the sleeping ritual, not the meeting an ex’s kid part). 

Instead, they talked late into the night and early morning.

And, God, he was tired, but Mike never tired of talking to Ginny, even though he got to do it every night.

Contently, Mike looked at Ginny and kids: this was what Mike was chasing all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> (I will fix the formatting later as well as another chapter)


End file.
